


A Father's Protection

by DiamondbackMako16



Series: The New Guy [2]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship, Kidnapping, Laurel has a surprise, Pregnancy, attempted bonding, more like Laurel Bronco, step-father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondbackMako16/pseuds/DiamondbackMako16
Summary: Barley doesn't like Colt, and Colt doesn't like him.That's what Barely thought, and that's what he fully believed. His mother always said otherwise, but Barley knew better. At least...he thought he did.In a terrifying turn of events, Barley is about to learn just how far his step-father is willing to go to keep his new son safe...*Sequel to 'A Close Call'*
Relationships: Colt Bronco/Laurel Lightfoot
Series: The New Guy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685629
Comments: 69
Kudos: 116





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> A/N: This fic takes place about four or five weeks after the events of 'A Close Call'.

Bright city lights and dark silhouettes of buildings drifted by as Barley was driven down the expressway. He blinked every so often as his view was obscured by the occasional vehicle that passed the police cruiser he was traveling in. His ears perked and twitched every time the police scanner crackled to life, and he listened half-heartedly as the officers spoke in their usual jargon.

To Barley’s ears, it was mostly indistinguishable babble, but one code _did_ catch his attention.

_“Bronco, what’s your twenty?”_

Barley frowned as Gore’s voice came over the scanner.

“Bronco here. I’m on my way to drop off Barley before heading back to the station. What’s _your_ twenty?”

“ _Currently at a car wash.”_

Colt’s brow furrowed as he and Barley shared a look, “ _Car wash?”_

“ _Yeah, one of the kids puked in the back seat_.”

Barley closed his eyes in embarrassment, knowing _which_ one of his friends was responsible for the act.

“ _Once we get the backseat and the kid cleaned up, we’ll head back to the station and complete the booking.”_ Gore continued.

“Ten-four on that, I’ll meet you at the station shortly.” Colt acknowledged.

“ _Ten-four.”_

The conversation ended there, and the cruiser was thrown back into its relatively silence.

Barley snuck a glance at his step-father, and wasn’t surprised to see the centaur’s stern gaze fixated on the road ahead.

“I didn’t do anything.” The young elf stated bluntly. When he got no response or even the faintest hint of acknowledgement, he repeated himself, louder this time, “Colt, I didn’t _do_ anything!”

“I _heard_ you. And I know you didn’t.” Colt answered, still not taking his eyes off the road.

Barley shifted in the passenger seat, “Then _why_ are you making me ride with you? Why couldn’t I just hitch a ride with someone else, o-or have Ian pick me up in Guinevere-Two?”

“Because I wanna make _sure_ you get home and you don’t run off to who knows where.” Colt replied sternly.

Barley scoffed and slumped against his back seat, “It’s not I have anywhere to go…all my friends got arrested.”

Colt remained silent, causing Barley to let out another huff as he turned to glare out his window.

 _This_ was why Barley always insisted in being his groups ride. When _he_ was the driver, he could easily talk his friends out of doing stuff like this, and everyone would sort of relent because hey, its not fair to make the driver do something or go somewhere if they don’t want to. But when the usual driver, hint, hint, _Barley_ became a passenger for the night, he found that he was largely outnumbered when it came to decisions, so when his comrades decided to go to some seedy college party, Barley had no choice but to accompany them. He could have easily asked them to drop him off at home, but wanting to be the responsible friend, he opted to stay and be their designated driver should there be any drinking involved.

Well, as it soon turned out, this was a huge mistake on Barley’s part.

There _was_ alcohol…as well as several types of illegal drugs…and people of questionable ages…

In all, it was a scene that Barley _didn’t_ want to be a part of, and after getting hit on and rejecting an obviously underage high school girl, the young elf decided that it was _definitely_ time to go.

He had just gotten to work rounding up his friends when the dreaded shouts of ‘It’s the cops! Everybody scatter!’ rang out. And that’s exactly what happened.

Panicked cries rang out as the occupants ran in every direction, narrowly avoiding Barley, who _knew_ there was no point in running and simply stood with his hands raised at chest level, indicating to any incoming officer that he wasn’t going to put up a fight.

It wasn’t long till the officers stormed the house and started detaining the intoxicated and/or drugged up, underaged party goers.

Barley, despite his compliance, was one of the attendees that was cuffed and led outside to be questioned and tested for any sort of substance intake.

It was out there that Barley encountered none other than his own step-father.

Talk about awkward…Colt had been just as stunned to see Barley as Barley was to see him.

To make matters worse…or better…Barley still wasn’t sure how to process it, Colt proceeded to question and measure Barley’s supposed alcohol intake himself. After being cleared as ‘clean’, Barley was then instructed to wait in Colt’s cruiser while the police finished clearing out the house and making arrests.

Eventually, the driver side door opened and Colt squeezed himself into the vehicle. Upon starting the cruiser, Barley questioned where they were going now, to which Colt responded that he was taking him home, and that his mother was ‘waiting for him’.

Barley shook his head as he stared out the passenger window.

Colt, he wasn’t afraid of. Not really.

His _mother_ on the other hand…she could be scary when she wanted to…

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Barley stated, still looking out the window.

Colt’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. His patience was wearing thin, “You keep saying that, but the fact of the matter _is_ ; you were at a party that comprised of mostly underage participants, which you _are_ , and there was alcohol _and_ drugs present-”

“But I didn’t touch _any_ of that stuff! I didn’t even wanna _be_ there!” Barley turned to glare at the centaur, “By the time you all showed up, I was already gathering my friends so we could leave!”

“It doesn’t matter _what_ you were doing, the fact is, you shouldn’t have even been there in the _first place_!” Colt snapped, “I mean _seriously_ Barley; do you think I actually _liked_ seeing my own step-son being led out in handcuffs? Or that I _enjoyed_ having you take the breathalyzer test? Is that what you think?!”

Barley cringed at his step-father’s tone before composing himself, “Honestly, no, I don’t think you like it, but I _know_ you’re embarrassed by it!” Barley gave an exaggerated shrug, “So I guess the only thing I can do is apologize for humiliating _you_ in front of your friends, because being told to wait in your car like I was some kid wasn’t embarrassing for _me_!”

Colt’s knuckles turned white as he tightened his hold further, mouth opening and closing as his mind fumbled on what to say next. He soon gave up and allowed the cruiser to fall into silence once more.

Barley welcomed the quiet.

He _needed_ it as the exit that would lead the duo home, loomed into view.

* * *

It was about ten minutes after Barley’s outburst that the duo finally made it back home, and waiting for them on the front lawn was Laurel herself, arms crossed and lips pursed in a tight line.

Barley’s heart raced in anticipation as he opened the passenger door and slid out of the cruiser.

Laure’s stern gaze hardened as her son came to stand before her. “Inside. _Right now_.” She jabbed a finger towards the front door.

“…okay…” Barley mumbled. It was humiliating being twenty years old and _still_ being told what to do by his mother, but seeing how angry she was, Barley figured it would be best to just swallow his pride and do as he was told.

Laurel watched as her son trudged through the doorway before turning her attention to her husband. She approached the cruiser as Colt rolled down his window, “I don’t even know how to react to this…as far as _I_ know, he’s never even _been_ to one of these parties.”

“Well, like I said, he came out clean, but when it comes down to it, he _was_ present, and it doesn’t look good for him to be at a party where underage students are partaking in illegal consumption and other activities. People talk you know.” Colt gave his wife a soft look.

“Don’t I know it…” Laurel agreed as she closed her eyes and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Colt’s face fell into an expression of concern, “How are you feeling honey?” he asked gently.

“Oh, the same…” she looked at her husband, “I booked an appointment with my physician for tomorrow afternoon…I’ll see what she says.”

“That’s good. I’m-” Colt was cut off by the indistinctive chatter coming from his scanner. He sighed, “Listen honey, I gotta get back to the station…lots of kids need booking and phone calls need to be made…”

Laurel nodded with a dismissive wave of her hand, “Yeah, no don’t worry about it! You do what you gotta do and I’ll be here when you get back.” She smiled as she rested her hands on the edge of Colt’s window.

Colt returned the smile, “I won’t be long.” He assured as he leaned forward to peck his wife on the lips.

The two pulled away before Colt backed out of the driveway.

Laurel sent a tiny wave as her husband drove down the end of their street. Once he was out of sight, she turned back towards their house and sighed before entering.

As she stepped through the door, she looked to her left and saw Ian and Barley sitting on the living room sofa. Sprawled across both their laps was Blazey, who looked up at her with sad, puppy dog eyes, begging her not to yell at her master.

“Ian, take Blazey and go to your room. I need to have a word with your brother.” Laurel said firmly, her eyes locked on her elder son.

Ian hesitated before nudging the dragon off them and wearily getting to his feet, “O-…okay…I-we’ll just be in my room…come on Blazey.” He motioned for the serpentine dragon to follow him as he picked up his staff and slowly climbed the stairs, sending his elder brother one last concerned look as he went. Blazey merely whined as she reluctantly followed after the younger teen.

As soon as Ian’s bedroom door clicked shut, Laurel whirled on her elder son, “So what happened? I thought you guys were gonna go to the movies and then go out for dinner.” She accused.

“We were!” Barley defended, “We even went to the theater, but the movie we wanted to see was sold out, so _I_ said we should go have dinner and then hang out at one of our houses. _Gage_ was the one that suggested the house party! I said it was a bad idea, but everyone overruled me, so I _had_ to go!”

“And you couldn’t call your brother or I to come pick you up?”

“Well…I thought about it, but I couldn’t leave my friends if they were going to be _drinking_ …I was going to be their designated driver. I _never_ touched a drink while I was there, and I never went anywhere _near_ some of the other drugs they had there.” Barley argued.

Laurel considered his words. Despite how rebellious Barley could be, she _knew_ her son was above the influence and he knew better than to partake in underage drinking or experiment with illegal drugs. He didn’t even _smoke_ , thank goodness!

But still, there was something that concerned her, “Colt said there was a lot of underage students present. He said they caught a few of them partaking in… _relations_ with older college students in some of the bedrooms…”

Barley bristled, “And _I_ wasn’t one of them! I didn’t touch anybody or any _thing_! In fact, I was ready to go and I was looking for my friends when Colt and half the police force came bursting in!” Barley frowned, “And what are the odds that Gore was the one that slapped the cuffs on me?”

“Barley-”

“You know she doesn’t like me, right?”

“ _Barley_.” Laurel hissed. Her son went quiet and she continued, “ _Look_ …you say you didn’t engage in anything while you were at this party, and I _believe_ you.” Barley made to say something, but she put a hand up, effectively silencing her son, “What concerns me is what _could_ have happened if one of those kids got hurt. Had something happened to one of them, their parents could easily start asking for names and putting blame and pressing charges on anyone they can.” Laurel paused, “And you know, there’s only so much Colt can do to help you if it ever came to that…”

Barley scoffed, “I don’t _need_ his help. I’m innocent and I’d be more than happy to prove it if anyone tried to drag _me_ into anything.” Laurel sighed, and Barley continued, “Not that it would matter, cause I’m sure Colt would _love_ to see me get taken down a notch.”

“ _Barley_!”

“Well it’s true! Colt and I don’t even like each other, but you _still_ married him! Now we _have_ to see each other every day! He could care less if I _did_ get locked up for a year or two!”

“That’s not true, and you know it!” Laurel fought back in defense of her husband, “Colt cares about you _and_ Ian. You’re just not giving him a _chance_.”

Barley rolled his eyes, “Oh he _sure_ showed us how much he cared when he found out Ian and I were trying to bring back dad.”

“He was worried for your safety.” Laurel argued, recalling the boys’ explanation for running from Colt and the other officers.

“ _No_ , he was worried about _you_. ‘I’m not going to let you upset your mother anymore’ that’s what he said!” Barley got to his feet, “He only went out to look for us because he _knew_ it would make _you_ feel better.”

Laurel shook her head, “While Colt _does_ do a lot of things with _my_ interest in mind, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t worry about you or Ian.”

“Yeah right…name _one_ time he was genuinely worried for our safety.”

“Believe me, I can name several, but the one that stands out the most was him telling me how nervous he was about you two standing so close to the bottomless chasm.” Laurel answered smoothly.

Barley scoffed, “Probably because he would’ve had to think of a way to break the news of your two sons falling for all eternity.” He said stubbornly.

Laurel brought a hand up to rub her eyes tiredly. She obviously wasn’t getting through to her son, and her nauseous state wasn’t doing her any favors. It would be easier to just call it a night and deal with her son in the morning.

“You know what…” the older elf started, pinching the bridge of her nose again, “We’ll talk about this tomorrow. As it is, I’m not feeling well and I’ve got a doctor’s appointment to mentally prepare for…I’d rather turn in for the night and continue this later.” As she finished saying this, another wave of nausea hit her, and she brought a fist up to her mouth as she fought to keep the bile down.

“Mom, are you okay?” Barley asked as he approached his mother, all anger and annoyance forgotten.

Laurel nodded, “I’m fine.” She held up a reassuring hand as she composed herself, “Like I said, I’ve got an appointment tomorrow, which should clear some things up.” She turned to the staircase and paused, “I mean, I _do_ have an idea of what it _could_ be, but…you know…a professional opinion doesn’t hurt.” She then started to slowly ascend the staircase.

“Well, what do _you_ think is the problem?” Barley asked as he watched his mother.

Laurel paused and she looked down at her son with an almost guilty look, “I…it’s only a suspicion. I could be wrong…but that’s what doctors are for.” She turned and continued to her and Colt’s bedroom.

The answer did nothing to calm the young man down, “What kind of suspicion?” Barley called up.

“Go to bed Barley! We still have a lot to talk about tomorrow!” Laurel answered.

Barley cringed in distaste, “ _Fine_. Good night, mom!”

“Good night, Barley!”

“Night, Ian!”

“Good night Barley! Good night mom!”

Barley gave the bottom hand railing a pat before turning towards his bedroom.

Upon entering, he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his vest, which was then draped over his desk chair. He then pulled his new phone and earbuds out of his pocket and dropped down onto his bed. He looked up at the numerous photos of him and his father and he scoffed as he adjusted his ear buds, “Can you believe it dad? She’s taking his side _again_.” He shook his head, “Even when she’s sick and he’s not here, she _still_ defends him.” He stared up at the photos in silence before shrugging in confusion, “Yeah, I don’t know what she sees in him either. Whelp, good night dad.” With that, Barley plopped down and closed his eyes, the sound of his favorite band drifted him off to sleep.


	2. News and Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel gets some surprising news, and Corey and Ian share their words of wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.

“Mrs. Bronco? Mrs. Bronco!”

Laurel came to with a start, “What…?” she asked, eyes still unfocused.

The doctor gave a small smile, “There you are! I lost you for a minute.” She gave a small laugh as she went back to writing something on her clipboard.

Laurel blinked rapidly as the haze in her mind cleared away, “Sorry…I’m just…”

“ _Surprised_?” the nymph doctor guessed with a tilt of her head, “I don’t blame you. Most women your age react the same way.” She clicked her pen and held the board cross armed against her chest.

“Can you blame us? I mean…at our age it’s just…like…once a woman hits her forties, aren’t the chances like…five percent or something?” Laurel looked at the nymph for confirmation.

Dr. Brooks, Laurel’s physician of nearly twenty-five years, adjusted her glasses as she leaned back in her seat, “Upon entering her forties, a woman’s chance of conceiving _does_ drop to around five percent, _however_ , that doesn’t mean it can’t happen. You’re just one of those lucky few that managed to conceive seemingly at the right time of the month.” Brooks looked back at her clipboard and lifted the top page, “And looking at your most recent egg count, you’re estimate was slightly higher than other women your age…and I’m assuming your husband still has a high sperm count…?” she gave Laurel a questioning look.

Laurel blushed, “I…I’ve never prodded _that_ deep into his doctor appointments, but I’m guessing… _yes_?” She shrugged.

Truth be told, she and Colt had never even _thought_ about having children together as Laurel had previously assumed it would be near impossible to conceive, and Colt had just come to the conclusion that he was well past the suitable age to become a father. In the end, they both came to the mutual conclusion that Barley and Ian were all they needed and thus, never made plans to give the boys a half-sibling.

 _Now_ however, it looked like there would be some _new_ plans…

“Laurel?” Dr. Brooks interrupted the elf’s thoughts, “What are you thinking?”

“I’m…I’m thinking a lot of things… _reactions_ mostly…” Laurel answered.

“Oh?”

“I’m trying to imagine how my sons and Colt will take the news…it’s kind of hard because _I’m_ not even sure how to react myself.” Laurel gave a small, forced chuckle.

Brooks gave a slow nod, “I see…” she adjusted herself in her seat, “You know Laurel…I can understand if this isn’t something you and your husband want to deal with at the moment, what with this being unplanned and all…” the doctor cringed at her own choice of words, “and I just wanted to remind you that there _are_ alternatives on what route you could go with this, if-”

Laurel’s eyes widened, “Oh no, no, gosh _no_!” she cut off the doctor. She knew where the physician was going with this, and while the baby _was_ a bit of a… _surprise_ , Laurel had _no_ intentions of terminating the pregnancy. “Yes, I’m shocked at the revelation, but I don’t want to get rid of the baby!”

“And you don’t have to!” Dr. Brooks assured quickly, “I just…going by your reaction, I thought it was something you wanted to consider. I honestly didn’t mean to upset you!”

Laurel shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, “No, I know you didn’t, and I wasn’t upset at _you_ , I was upset at the thought of getting rid of our baby-” Laurel paused as shock wore off and full realization kicked in, “…my gosh,” she breathed, a smile slowly creeping on her cheeks, “this is Colt’s baby… _our_ baby.” She brought a hand to her still flat belly. Well…relatively flat, minus the small amount of extra belly fat.

“Since you’re going to go through with the pregnancy, I suppose a ‘congratulations’ is in order.” Dr. Brooks smiled as she scribbled in her notes.

Laurel returned the smile, “Thank you.”

Brooks cleared her throat, “ _So_ , with that being said, are there any questions you have pertaining _this_ pregnancy?”

Laurel, being an experienced mother, was about to say ‘no’, but a sudden thought crossed her mind, “This is going to sound silly, but…I’m obviously _not_ personally familiar with mixed species pregnancies, so…how exactly is this going to work? Is the baby going to be an elf, or am I going to grow a tiny centaur in here?” she pointed at her belly with a sheepish smile.

Obviously, she knew about mixed offspring and had seen them around town, but she had never known any of them _personally_ , and as far as she knew, none of her close friends or family had even given birth to a mixed breed baby.

She was sailing through uncharted waters…

Dr. Brooks chuckled, “No, no tiny centaurs. The baby will be an elf. That is, primarily elfish. The father may be a centaur, but as an elf yourself, that’s what your body knows, and that’s all it can make. Now, that’s not to say the baby _won’t_ have centaur qualities…it might have its father’s ears, or skin color, or _both_.” The nymph stood from her seat with Laurel following her lead, “And of course there’s the possibility of the baby inheriting certain quirks and instincts associated with centaurs.”

Laurel’s smile grew as Colt’s neighing laugh came to mind.

“Anything else you’d like to know?” Brooks asked.

“Is it possible I can get something for the morning sickness?”

“Of course!” The nymph went to one of the drawers and pulled out a prescription page. She scribbled the needed information before signing it and handing it to Laurel, “Here you go! Usual prescription, and of course the usual do’s and don’ts; Take your vitamin’s. Exercise when you can. Get plenty of sleep. No smoking and no drinking. You can eat seafood, but no sushi or anything with high mercury levels. Avoid hot tubs, and _yes_ you _can_ have sex during your pregnancy.” At Laurel’s questioning look, Brooks continued, “You’ll be surprised how often that question comes up now-a-days.”

“Yeah, I can believe that.” Laurel admitted as she and Brooks filed out of the room. She folded her prescription and put it in her purse as Brooks pointed her to the front desk.

“Jade will help you set up your next appointment. If anything comes up before then, or if you have any questions or concerns, don’t be afraid to give us a call or drop by.” The nymph concluded.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” Laurel nodded as she bid her physician goodbye.

The doctor left to get ready for her next patient, and Laurel got to work paying and setting up her next appointment.

It was only a few moments later that Laurel found herself back in her car and looking at the text message from Corey, asking if the appointment was over and how it went.

Laurel brought a hand to her belly as pride swelled within her chest. She buckled her seatbelt and dialed her new bestie.

The phone rang twice before Corey’s voice sounded on the other end, “Hey girl!”

“Hey Corey!” Laurel couldn’t help but grin as she backed out of her spot.

“So how did it go? You out of the office yet?”

“Yeah I’m driving out of the parking lot as we speak.”

“Did everything come out okay?”

There was concern in the manticore’s voice and Laurel’s smile grew, “Oh _yes_. I mean, the results were a bit of a shock, but overall, it’s good news.”

“Oh yeah? Mind if I prod for details?”

“I’m pregnant!” Laurel said bluntly, still giddy with excitement.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, “…you’re _what_?!”

“ _Pregnant_!” Laurel repeated.

“ _You’re pr-_ …hold on! Sundra, I’ll be in my office! Call me if anything happens!” There was the faint call of acknowledgement, followed by the sound of Corey footsteps and the sound of a door closing, “So you’re pregnant?! For _real_?!”

Laurel laughed, “ _Yes_! My doctor confirmed it! Colt and I are having a baby!” she gave a small shriek of excitement, all concerns of her being a pregnant forty-year-old forgotten.

“Daaaang girl…well congratulations!”

“Thank you, Corey.”

“And how’s Colt taking it? I’ll bet he’s excited.”

Laurel shook her head, knowing full well that Corey couldn’t see the action, “I haven’t told him yet.”

“Whaaat?”

“Well, he’s still at work, and I’m afraid if I call him, I might distract him from whatever he’s doing…as it is, I think he had a meeting with some of the other high-ranking officers and the Chief today.” Laurel cranked up the AC and aimed the vent in her face. Hot flashes. _Ugh._ “Also, I think it would be better to tell him in person rather than over the phone or through text.”

“Yeah I guess it’s better to actually _see_ him faint rather than hear it.” Corey joked.

“ _No_ , it’s not like that.” Laurel playfully chided, “It’s more like…as the father, he deserves to be given the news _in_ person-”

“I get it. I hear ya-”

“-that way I can _attempt_ to catch him when he faints.”

“Oh, girl you are _bad_!” Corey laughed, to which Laurel joined in.

After a moment, the elf sighed as she composed herself, “But seriously, I’m planning on dropping the news tonight after dinner, that way I can break it to the boys too.”

“Mm. How do think the boys are gonna take it?” Corey’s voice dropped in concern.

Laurel tilted her head side to side in thought, “I don’t know…Ian’s still the more passive of the two, so he won’t raise much of a fuss…”

“…and Barley?”

Laurel tightened her hold on the steering wheel, “Barley’s another story…”

“His mama’s having a baby with a man that isn’t his daddy…I can imagine he’ll be… _upset_.”

Laurel sighed, “I don’t know what to do about him. He’s just _not_ taking to Colt, and after what happened last night…” she shook her head, “I just _know_ he’s not going to take the news well.”

The faint squeak of Corey’s office chair sounded before Corey spoke once more, “You know, with all do respect to Barley, he’s gonna have to come to accept that you’ve moved on and found a new love…of course, that doesn’t mean you’ve forgotten Wilden or stopped loving _him-_ ”

“Of course not!”

“-it just means that you were given another shot of love and you took it, and I’m _sure_ Wilden is resting easy knowing you’re happy and well taken care of…and you’ve said it yourself, all Wilden ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

“He did.” Laurel brought a hand up to wipe a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

“And that’s what Barley needs to understand if he makes a big deal out of this. He needs to understand that you loved, and _still_ love, his father, but part of the healing process is to move on, and it just so happens that Colt is _part_ of that healing process, and in about nine months, this new baby is going to be a part of the process too.” Corey counseled.

Laurel sniffled, “ _Wow_ Corey,” she wiped away another tear, “you’d make a great therapist.”

In her office, Corey looked at her sharpened claws, “What can I say? Back in the day, I didn’t _only_ give out advice on journeys. I gave out life advice and encouragement to those that asked for it.” She smirked, “And believe it or not, a lot of warriors and travelers asked for my open ear and my _grand_ words of wisdom.” She finished with a whimsical flare.

This got Laurel smiling again, “After what you just told _me_ , I believe it.”

A door opened and a young woman’s faint voice was heard from Corey’s end, “Ooh, yeah I’ll be there in a sec! Thank you!” Came Corey’s distant voice before, “Laurel, I’m gonna have to let you go. Some customers are asking to hear my tales of the old days, and its wracking up a good audience.”

“That’s fine! I need to stop by the store and pick up some things for dinner…you do your thing and have fun and I’ll talk to you later.” As she said this, Laurel pulled into the parking lot of the nearby supermarket.

“Yes! You need to tell me how Colt and the boys react- take a picture of Colt’s face if you can!” Corey said excitedly.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Laurel chuckled.

“Alrighty girl, I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

“Bye!”

The two hung up as Laurel pulled into the first empty parking she found. She pursed her lips in thought as she shut off and climbed out of her car.

 _What_ to make for dinner? Meatloaf? Hamburgers? _Spaghetti_?

Yeah, spaghetti sounded good. They hadn’t had that in a while.

“You haven’t tried spaghetti yet, but trust me, you’re going to _love_ it.” Laurel cooed as she rubbed her belly again.

She walked into the store with a bright smile on her face.

She couldn’t _wait_ to tell her family the good news.

* * *

Back home, it was anything _but_ cheerful.

The previous night events still weighed heavy on the elder Lightfoot brother and was only made worse when Colt unintentionally soured things further by reminding the boys to ‘stay out of trouble’ before leaving for his shift.

It also didn’t help that Colt had looked _right_ at Barley as he said this.

Barley shook his head as he dropped down onto the sofa, soda in hand. The tension had been high during breakfast, and Barley made it obvious that he wanted his step-father out of the house as soon as possible, glancing at his phone every few minutes.

Of course, Laurel had sent her older son multiple warning looks while Colt simply shook off the coldness his step-son was sending and took his time eating his meal and drinking his coffee. Once he finished, he retrieved his hat and kissed Laurel goodbye. They stared into each other’s eyes before Colt pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

This had become a common routine ever since Colt’s close call in the shootout several weeks prior. Ian learned to simply turn his head and give his parents the smallest bit of privacy, but _Barley_ usually made it a point to show his distaste by rolling his eyes or visibly cringing in disgust.

It was after the soft exchanges of ‘I love you’ that Colt bid his goodbyes to his sons.

As expected, Ian cheerfully wished his step-father luck on his shift and gave him a one armed, side hug.

Barley scoffed at the memory as he opened his soda with a sharp ‘ _crack!’._ As much as he loved his little brother, he couldn’t _stand_ how easy it was for Ian to accept Colt as their father…as if everything they had been through didn’t matter…as if _Wilden_ didn’t matter…

Barley’s eyes watered as he brought the can to his lips with a shaky hand.

And who was Colt to come so late into their lives and treat Barley like he was some undisciplined child? Where did he get off acting like a father figure _now_? Where was Colt all those years ago when he and Ian actually _needed_ a dad?

Far away and out of their happy lives, _that’s_ where.

A burp escaped Barley, but he was too lost in thought to care.

Ian looked up from the spell book he had been reading, “You know…eventually, you’re gonna _have_ to start being nice to him.” He said gently and calmly. Barley remained silent. “Mom and Colt _really_ love each other, and they’re happy.” He tried again. Barley took another sip from his can. “By the looks of it, Colt’s here to stay, so you might as well get used to it.” The wizard finished bluntly. His words were stern, but his tone and face held compassionate understanding.

Barley simply leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, “Yeah…yeah I know. And I only have myself to blame.”

Ian groaned, “Aw Barley don’t do this _again-_ ”

“Well its true. I’m the reason they even met in the first place. If I hadn’t been out ‘causing trouble’,” Barley deepened his voice to mimic Colt, “Colt would have never had to escort me home and he would have never fallen for mom the second he laid eyes on her.” The young man clenched his eyes and shook his head, “I can’t _believe_ I brought this on myself.”

The young wizard frowned at this, “Okay _now_ you’re being hard on yourself in _addition_ to not being fair to Colt.”

Barley’s attention snapped to his younger brother, “ _I’m_ not being fair to _him_?!” he asked in disbelief.

“Well… _yeah_.” Ian stood from his seat at the dinning table and approached his older brother, “I mean…look at all the times Colt vouched for you, _pulled strings_ for you. Last night for example; Colt could have dragged you down to the station with everyone else, but he didn’t. He brought you straight home-”

“Because he knew he had nothing on me-”

“I think he was still supposed to take you down to the station and call mom, but he _didn’t_. Last night, I think he actually broke protocol by testing you himself…you _think_ his boss isn’t going to bring that up in his meeting today?” Ian sat next to Barley, “He’s constantly cutting you slack, and _yes_ you can argue that he does it for mom, but does he _really?_ Sure, mom’s happiness might be _part_ of the reason, but I think if he _wanted_ to, he could just say ‘well, protocol’s protocol Barley, if you’re gonna act up, you’re gonna pay the consequences’.”

“Nice Colt.” Barley chuckled.

Ian gave a goofy grin, “Thanks! But seriously…Colt’s a pretty cool guy once you get to know him. He’s not dad, but it still feels good to have a father around.”

Barley swirled the contents of his drink before downing the last of the liquid.

Ian watched as Barley crushed the empty can in his fist, “That was the last can, you know.” Ian started as he casually changed the subject.

Barley looked down at the mangled can, “Was it?”

Ian nodded with a mischievous grin, “Yup, so you know what _that_ means…”

“The one that finishes the last soda has to make a run to the store to replenish the stocks…” Barley droned playfully.

"Uh-huh, so..." Ian aimed his staff at Barley’s keys that had been discarded on the dinning table. Without a word, the tip of the staff glowed bright blue and the keys lifted off the table and drifted into Barley’s outstretched hand.

“You’ve been practicing your silent magic.” Barley gave his brother an impressed smile.

“This is the only spell I’ve managed to get a grasp on so far.” Ian replied as he eyed the book still open on the table.

“Hey it’s a start.”

“Like saying ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ to Colt every once in a while, is a good start?”

“…I’m going to go now.” Barley handed the crushed can to Ian before hefting himself out of his seat.

“I’ll let mom know where you went.” Ian said as Barley trudged out the door.

“You do that!” Barley answered as the door shut behind him.

Ian waited until he heard the tell-tale sign of Barley backing out of the driveway before he slumped back into his seat. The distraction had worked.

Obviously, his talk with his brother wasn’t going anywhere, so the next best thing Ian could do was encourage Barley to get out of the house and clear his mind. 

Hopefully he would be in a better mood when he returned…


	3. Things Said and Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned during dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.

It was only about ten minutes after Barley left that Laurel pulled into the driveway. Her brows furrowed in confusion upon not seeing Barley’s van in its usual spot.

‘He must have gone out for a drive… _gods_ I hope he’s being careful…’ Laurel thought as she carefully eased herself out of her seat. Barley was well known for his reckless driving and thus, an easy target for any patrolling law enforcement.

That being said, the _last_ thing any of them needed was for Barley to come home with yet _another_ ticket. As it was, he was lucky he hadn’t had his license revoked, or worse, had his van impounded.

Laurel shook her head as she unloaded the bags from her back seat. One of these days, she was going to tell Colt to stop helping Barley pay for his fines, and just let the young man deal with the consequences on his own. As a mother, it would hurt to see her son scramble for money, but if it taught him a lesson, then so be it.

Of course, Barley had no idea that Colt was helping him with his fines. It was all under the table. Laurel would tell Colt how much of the fine Barley could pay off, and instead of letting Laurel help her son with the rest, _he_ would hand her the remaining balance. She would then reluctantly pass down the money to her son under the guise of her paying out of _‘her’_ wallet.

Laurel hated doing this as if felt like she was just using Colt as a personal bank, but her husband insisted that he didn’t want her to waste how own money on so many fines.

That was sweet and all, but it still felt morally wrong to keep accepting Colt’s hard-earned money like this. And now with a baby on the way, she and Colt would need their combined wages to provide for this child _and_ continue living the comfortable life they had.

It was high time for Barley to put on his big boy shoes and take responsibility for his actions-

“Hi mom!”

Laurel yelped, nearly dropping her bags in the process.

Ian steadied his mother as she whirled around, “Sorry mom! I thought you heard me…” he apologized.

Laurel put a hand to her chest as she laughed in relief, “Oh Ian…”

“I’m really sorry mom.” Ian repeated.

“No, you’re okay…that’s what I get for daydreaming.” Laurel laughed again as she grabbed another bag.

“About what?” Ian prodded as he watched his mother.

“Your brother.”

“Oh…yeah…”

“Where _is_ he?” Laurel questioned, her brows furrowing in concern.

“He made a soda run to the store.” Ian explained with a shrug, “I figured it would do him some good to get out of the house for a bit.”

Laurel nodded, “How long has he been gone?”

Ian looked at his watch, “About fifteen minutes.”

“Mm.”

“Do you need help?” Ian motioned to the bags in his mother’s hands.

Laurel perked at the offer, “If you don’t mind, you can take these. I’ll get the rest.” She handed Ian the bags in her hand.

“Plastic bags mom?”

“I forgot my totes…don’t judge!” Laurel gave her son a playful slap on the shoulder.

Ian laughed as he took the bags and entered the house. Laurel grabbed the last few bags and followed her son.

Laurel opened the fridge and placed the gallon of milk on one of the racks.

“Mom…?”

“Yeah honey?” Laurel acknowledged as she stored away the fruits and vegetables.

“…who are _these_ for?”

Laurel turned and froze. In one hand, Ian held a pack of baby bottles. In the other, he held a packaged pacifier.

 _Whoops_ …

Laurel had meant to hid those away until _after_ dinner…when she made the announcement to the whole family.

It was her fault really. She was the one that started wondering the baby section so early and purchased the first of the baby supplies. _She_ was the one that, _unintentionally_ , handed Ian the bag _with_ said baby supplies…

“Mom?” Ian brought her out of her reverie, “Are these for a baby shower or something?” 

Laurel bit her lip, “…No…no, they’re…for me. They’re mine.” She couldn’t lie to her son. _Not_ when she was going to make the announcement tonight.

Ian’s brow arched, “Ooookay...?”

 _Gods_ …someone _please_ tell him they weren’t for some kind of weird, kinky, roleplay thing his mom and Colt were trying out…

Laurel stepped forward and gently took the items from Ian’s hands and placed them on the counter. “Ian…I…I was going to wait till after dinner, but…oh, here let’s sit down.” She guided her son to the dinning table.

Once they were both seated, Laurel folded her hands, “So you know I went to the doctor earlier.”

Ian nodded, “For the nausea.”

“Yes.”

“Okay…so what was the diagnosis? Was it food poisoning or something?” Ian pressed, wondering what any of this had to do with the baby stuff his mother had purchased.

“No. No, I knew it wasn’t food poisoning even _before_ I went in for the appointment.” Ian remained silent, listening intentionally. “I…I had already done some tests here at home. The visit was just to _confirm_ the diagnosis.”

“Mom what are you saying?” There was a nervous tremble in Ian’s voice as all sorts of theories ran through his mind.

Laurel reached over and placed a hand over his, “Ian…I’m _pregnant_.” She squeezed her son’s hand as his eyes grew wide.

“Y-…y-you’re preg-… _mom_!” Ian stuttered. He leaned forward and gawked down at his mother’s belly before locking eyes with her, “Are you really?!”

Laurel nodded with a soft smile, “Five pregnancy sticks and a licensed doctor all say ‘yes’.”

Ian’s eyes dropped back to her belly, “Wow…” he breathed.

The she-elf observed her son closely, “What are you thinking Ian? What are you feeling?”

Ian blinked. Once. Twice. “I’m feeling… _stunned_ …I guess…I never thought I’d get a chance to be a big brother…not at this age.” He looked at his mother and smiled, “But I’m happy. And…I’m happy that _you’re_ obviously happy.”

Laurel’s eyes watered, “Oh Ian…”

Ian moved to hug his mother. His eyes closed as he felt her arms wrap around him. “Have you told Colt yet?”

Laurel shook her head as the two pulled away, “Not yet. I’m going to tell him and Barley after dinner- so don’t say anything to your brother when he gets back!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything! This is your thing.” Ian assured. “But should I still act surprised when you make the big announcement?”

“If you want.”

The sound of a loud rock music cut off further conversation, and the duo scrambled out of their seats.

“Remember, don’t say anything yet!” Laurel reminded.

Ian nodded and then pointed at the bottles and pacifier, “Mom the baby stuff!”

Laurel’s ears twitched at the sound of a car door closing, and she rushed to shove the items in on of the bags. Looking around frantically, she settled for discarding the evidence under the sink just as Barley opened the door.

“Oh, hey mom…”

“Barley!” Laurel exclaimed as she whirled around to face her son.

Barley stood at the door, a pack of soda in each hand, “…hey…” he repeated, his eyes going from his mother to Ian and back in suspicion. “Everything okay?”

Laurel nodded, “Everything’s _fine_. You just caught me off guard is all.”

“Huh. Okay…” Barley went to put the packs in the pantry. “How was your doctor appointment?”

“It was good, sweetie. Thank you for asking.” Laurel answered as she and Ian got to work putting the other groceries away.

“So what did they say? Did they find out what was causing the nausea?” Barley prodded as he moved to help.

“Yeah, it was nothing serious.”

“What was it?”

Laurel shared a discreet look with Ian, “…food poisoning.”

“ _Food poisoning?_ ”

A nod, “A small case. They prescribed me a medication that should calm things down.” Laurel assured.

“Oh. Well…that’s good.” Barley said, still sounding unsure.

Searching for a quick way out, Laurel grabbed the box of uncooked pasta, “I’m making spaghetti tonight!”

Barley’s face instantly lit up, “Aw _sweet_!” he did a fist pump as he caught sight of the frozen meatballs defrosting on the counter.

This brought a smile to her face, “I’m glad you approve. Now, go wash up, you smell…like _smoke_.” She wrinkled her nose.

Barley sniffed at his vest and winced, “Yeah good idea.” He turned to get a change of clothes from his room.

“And maybe toss that vest in the washing machine! I’ll throw a load in tonight!” Laurel called out as Barley climbed the stairs.

“K mom!” Came the call.

The bathroom door closed, and the mother and son shared a relieved look.

“That was _way_ too close…” Ian breathed.

“Tell me about it…” Laurel agreed. Shaking off the close call of the almost ruined surprised, she smiled a genuine grin, “Well, since _you’re_ still here, how about you help me get dinner ready?”

Ian perked, “Sure!”

Laurel retrieved a pot and began filling it with water, “And while we’re at it, you can tell me about _Sadalia_ …”

Ian blushed, “ _Mom_!”

The two shared a playful laugh as they set to work.

* * *

The two finished cooking only moments before Colt walked through the front door.

“Colt’s back.” Ian announced, though it was unnecessary as the centaur’s hoofbeats were indication enough that the man of the house was back.

Laurel’s heart fluttered as she raced to greet her husband, “Colt!” she breathed as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Hey gorgeous!” Colt gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Laurel cupped his face and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Ian pursed his lips and averted his eyes awkwardly.

The couple pulled away, their eyes filled with love and desire, “Wow…now _that’s_ a greeting!” Colt gushed; his lips pulled into a goofy smile.

“I’m just _really_ happy to see you.” Laurel cooed as she rubbed his chest.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hm…”

A throat cleared and everyone turned to the staircase where Barley stood at the foot.

“I threw a full load in the washer.” The elder Lightfoot announced, his eyes locked on his mother.

“That’s great! Thank you, sweetie!” Laurel got out, slightly embarrassed that she had allowed herself to get lost in a rising moment of passion _right in front of her sons…_

Colt’s ears perked ever so slightly, “Barley! How was your day big guy?” he tried, hoping the young man had cooled down from the previous nights events.

“ _Boring_.” Barley monotoned. He spared his step-father a quick glance before focusing on his mother again. “Is dinner ready?”

Laurel watched as Colt’s ears dipped, “Yeah…we just need to get the plates and utensils-”

“I’ll set up.” Barley announced, opting to take the route past his bedroom instead of going through the living room.

“I-I’ll help him!” Ian piped up. He didn’t refrain from giving his brother the ‘seriously?!’ look as he worked.

Barley simply shrugged as the two set up the table.

Laurel sent her husband an apologetic look, to which Colt waved away her concern.

Barley was still sour. That was fine. He would give the young man his space and let him open up on his own, and when that time came, he and Barley would have a good, _calm_ talk about what happened and he would allow Barley to get things off his chest.

“It’s ready!” Ian announced with an anxious smile.

With tensions high already, something told the young wizard that the night was going to end in disaster…

Laurel was getting the same feeling, but so long as she kept Barley in check, things should go relatively smooth.

Hopefully…

Laurel acknowledged her son while Colt went to change out of his police uniform.

“Be _nice_ Barley.” Laurel warned as she prepped hers and Colt’s plates.

“I’ll _try_.” The young man responded. He didn’t sound convincing _at all_.

Laurel turned to watch her son go, “I _mean_ it Barley! Regardless of what you might think, he’s still your father-”

“ _Step_ -father.” Barley corrected as he twirled his fork into the pasta.

Laurel sighed, “ _Right_.”

This wasn’t good…if Barley refused to see Colt as anything _but_ a step-father, what were the chances of him accepting his sibling as anything more than a _half_ -sibling?

Laurel brought a hand to her belly-

“Something wrong honey?” Colt asked, making her jump. “Woah, sorry…everything okay?”

Laurel nodded with a small laugh, “I’m fine, I just didn’t hear you coming up behind me.” Her smiled warmed, “And my stomach’s acting up a bit, but I’m fine! I went to my appointment and the doctor and I figured it.” Laurel said dismissively. She handed Colt his plate before walking towards the table.

Colt’s ears perked in interest, “Really? What did she say?”

Laurel sat in her seat, “Oh nothing serious…” she and the boys held the table steady as Colt plopped into his clumsy sitting position, “Just a bit of an upset stomach.”

“You said it was food poisoning.” Barley blurted out.

“Food poisoning!?” Colt’s ears dropped in concern.

Laurel frowned at her son for scaring her husband, “A _minor_ case. I took my medication earlier and I’m feeling much better already.”

This did nothing to calm the centaur, “How did you-”

“We’ll talk about it after dinner honey.” Laurel reached over and ran a soothing hand over Colt’s forearm, “Let’s talk about _your_ day. How was your meeting?”

Colt blinked at the abrupt change of topic, “Oh…it was good. We discussed the usual things…trainings, patrol routes, evaluations, orientations for the newbies…” he paused to take sip of his drink, “we also discussed last night’s raid.” He made it a point to avoid Barley’s heated gaze, “In fact, a young girl and her family came in this morning. Their pressing charges for statutory rape.”

Laurel’s eyes widened, “Oh wow…how old is the girl?”

“Fifteen. The accused is a college student in his mid-twenties.” Colt took a bite, chewed, then swallowed before continuing, “When we got ahold of the accused, he claimed she had told him she was eighteen and she gave full consent. You know, the usual story. The girl and her family are countering _his_ claims saying that _he_ was the one that lied about his age.” Colt shook his head, “It’s claims like these that make the issue messy, but when it comes down to it, he’s and adult and she’s a minor, so charges _had_ to be filed.”

“And she wasn’t drugged or anything?” Ian piped in curiosity.

Colt shook his head again, “No. No, the officer that found them in the bedroom said the girl was very… _aware_ of what was she was doing.” He left it at that, remembering the description of how the teen was actually the one on top of the young man, looking very much _not_ under the influence of any date rape drugs. What’s more was, when the family _did_ bring up the notion that that’s what happened, Colt suggested they take to the girl to the hospital and get tested to see what, if any, drug was still in her system. The teen promptly dropped that version of the allegation.

“And this is just one of the charges we had to deal with today. Everyone we brought in last night is pointing fingers and blaming each other for doing whatever they did at the party.” Colt continued.

“I know what you mean,” Barley started bitterly as he twirled his fork around in his spaghetti, “my friends are blaming me for ‘bailing’ on them.” He lifted the thick bundle of pasta and watched as it slid off the utensil, landing with a small ‘splick’, “One of my friends had to stay in jail over night because his parents refused to pick him up till this morning. He won’t even talk to me.” He glared at Colt.

The table went silent.

“Raven’s parents won’t even let me talk to _her_ , because somehow it’s _my_ fault she got arrested.” Barley continued.

Laurel sent her elder son a warning look, “Barley-”

Colt spoke up in defense, “I know where you’re going with this Barley, and I hate to put it this way, but you all were the ones that put yourselves in this situation. It doesn’t matter if you all were _about_ to leave. When we arrived, you all were still present, and since your friends were under the influence _and_ underage, we had to bring them in. _That’s_ the law. _Those_ are the procedures.”

“Colt-” Laurel tried.

“ _We_ put ourselves in that position?!” Barley dropped his fork with a loud clatter, “ _I_ was the one that tired to talk them out of it!”

“Yet you were still there.”

“I was outvoted!”

“Then maybe these friends of yours are a bad influence.”

Barley’s cheeks flushed, “Those are my _friends_ your talking about!”

“Mom, this spaghetti’s really good!” Ian interjected, hoping to change the subject and prevent things from getting even _more_ heated. 

His attempt was in vain...

“Well, your friends should have taken your vote into consideration and maybe rethink their own decisions, that way you all could have stayed out of trouble.” Colt retorted calmly, “If they can’t do that, then _maybe_ they aren’t worth keeping around.”

Barley went quiet. As much as he hated to admit it, Colt was right. His friends _should_ have taken his opinion into consideration and _listened_ to him when he warned of the chances of the police showing up. Hell, as their friend, _he_ should have tried harder to talk them out of going to that stupid party in the first place…but _damn it_ , he couldn’t let Colt win this one. His pride _wouldn’t_ allow it.

Barley narrowed his eyes, “I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you? I cut ties with my ‘delinquent’ friends, and that cuts down my chances of causing trouble and embarrassing _you_.” He accused.

This caught the other three occupants by surprise.

“What? _No_!” Colt defended, “I mean, _yes_ I think you would be better off without this group if they’re going to continue getting you into trouble, but I’m not telling you this because I think you’re embarrassing me!”

“No, you’re telling me this because you want me to be a perfect citizen like _you_! Always obeying the law and respecting authority!” Barley pushed his plate away, no longer hungry.

Laurel frowned, “Barley settle _down_!” she hissed, “Colt’s not asking you to be like him, he’s just telling you this for your own good!”

Barley glared at his mother, “What does _he_ know about what’s good for me? It’s none of his business what _I_ choose to do with my life, or _who_ I hang out with!”

“He’s your _father,_ so it _is_ his business.”

Something in Barley snapped, “ _Step_ -father.” He corrected harshly as he stood, “And he’s not even _that_!” he turned his glare to the centaur sitting across from him, “You’re not my dad Colt. You’re not my dad and you’re not my father. You never will be. To me, you’ll always be some _guy_ my mom decided to marry.”

“ _Barley_!” Laurel’s eyes were wide with shock. Barley had _never_ had an outburst like this, nor had he ever said such hurtful things to _anyone_!

Ian shrunk down in his seat. He cast a side glance to Colt who bore a stunned expression.

The dinner night had gone down hill _so_ fast, but apparently Barley wasn’t done hurting their step-father.

“This family was fine before _you_ showed up, and it would be better if you were just… _gone_.” The young man added, completely stoned faced.

Ian caught sight of his mother’s eyes tearing up, “Barley _stop_.” He whispered urgently.

Barley’s eyes flicked to his younger brother before stepping back and making his way to the front door.

“Barley, _where_ are you going? _Barley_!” Laurel called as her son stormed out of the house.

Laurel stood from her seat, and Colt made to follow her, but Ian motioned for both of them to stay, “No, no, let me! I’ll…I’ll see if I can calm him down.” He insisted. Then before either parent could argue, he dashed after his brother.

Leaving the house, he was surprised to see Barley _walking_ down the sidewalk.

“Barley!” he called as he ran after his elder sibling, “Barley wait…would you just… _stop_!” Ian scurried to stand in front of his brother, and had to actually place his hands on the older teen’s chest, _just_ to make him stop. “Barley, what the _heck_ was _that_?!” Barley silently averted his gaze, “You know you _really_ hurt mom and Colt-”

“Like I _care_?!” Barley snapped, making Ian take a step back, “Do you _think_ I care if I hurt Colt’s feelings?”

Ian cringed, “Obviously not, but…what about mom? She’s really upset!”

Barley’s expression softened and he looked down.

“I’m not apologizing.” He said after a moment.

“Not even for mom?”

“I _meant_ what I said.”

“So you rather we lose _another_ dad and let mom go through _another_ heartbreak?” Ian asked incredulously, “We almost Colt a few weeks ago, and you say all _that_? Don’t you remember how scared and upset mom was?!”

Barley remained stubbornly silent.

Ian closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of his mouth as if in prayer. He took a deep, calming breath before locking eyes with his brother once more, “Okay look… _obviously_ , I’m not getting through to you right now, and that’s fine. You’re still upset and you need some alone time to cool off. That’s fine too. I’m gonna go home, and you come back when you’re ready.” Ian moved past his brother before turning back, “Just…don’t stay out too late.” He advised.

With that, Ian turned and left his brother alone with his thoughts.


	4. Snatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt and Barley talk and sort of make up before trouble (literally) crashes into them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> A/N: This fic takes place about four or five weeks after the events of 'A Close Call'.
> 
> Heads up: There's a scene in this chapter where Barley briefly reminisces on his teenage 'puppy love' crush on a slightly older woman, but it's completely one sided and nothing graphic or sexual is written nor hinted.

Laurel pursed her lips as she peeked out of the living room curtain for what must have been the fiftieth time. When she saw no sign of her elder son, she dropped back down on the sofa with a heavy sigh.

It had only been thirty minutes since Barley’s outburst, but it was getting darker and Laurel was getting worried.

Colt look up the reports he had been reading from the now cleared kitchen table. It pained him to see Laurel upset like this, and the fact that she kept rubbing her stomach did nothing to ease his concerns.

“Are you _sure_ you’re feeling alright honey?” Colt asked as he pushed himself to his feet, cursing under his breath as the table wobbled beneath his palms.

Laurel looked up at the question and forced a smile, “I’m _fine_. It’s just that…I’m worried about Barley…”

Colt looked at the dark window as he approached his wife, “It’s getting late.”

Laurel nodded, “ _Exactly_ , and we don’t even _know_ where he went! He didn’t take her phone or his car…Colt I’m _really_ worried.”

Colt took Laurel’s smaller hands in his own, “I’ll go out and look for him-”

“I’m going with you-”

“No, you stay here.” Colt ordered gently.

Laurel shook her head, “I rather go out and help.” She made to stand, but Colt guided her back down.

“Honey you’re sick and in no condition to exert yourself like this,” Laurel made to argue, but he put a hand up, “Stay here and wait for him. _I’ll_ handle the search.” 

“I don’t know about this…” During the outburst, Barley’s anger had been directed _right_ at Colt, and Laurel didn’t know how the young man would react if the person of his ire went looking for him…

Apparently, Colt had thought of this already, “I know what you’re thinking, but don’t worry I can handle it. It’s not the first time I’ve had some angry words thrown at me.”

“Yeah but-”

“This is between me and him. Whatever else he has to say, I rather he say it when its just the two of us, and not in front of you.” He gave his wife’s hands a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll be fine.”

“Colt’s right mom,” Ian piped up as he poured himself a soda, “Barley obviously has some issues with Colt, and this might be as good a time as ever for him to just…let it all out.” He tossed the empty can in the trash, “ _And_ , this could be the time for them to work things out in private.”

Laurel looked down as she silently thought her son’s words over.

Ian _did_ have a point…

As much as she hated the thought of Barley going on another rant against her husband, but…if doing so prevented another incident like tonight’s, then perhaps it _was_ for the best…

“I guess if you insist…” she surrendered slowly.

Colt rubbed his thumb over Laurel’s fingers in a comforting manner, “I’ve had worse things said to me on a near daily basis,” his lips curved into a soft smile, “I can handle it.”

“That still doesn’t mean I like it, but…okay…” Laurel closed her eyes briefly, “Just…if he gets _too_ out of hand, just bring him home and then _I’ll_ talk to him. Okay?” She looked up at Colt pleadingly.

Colt nodded, “Okay.” He leaned down to share a kiss with his wife before releasing her hands and straightening. “I’ll check the neighborhood on foot. If it turns out he left the area, I’ll come back for the squad car.” He announced as he pulled his keys from the key hook.

“Be careful…” Laurel cautioned softly as she followed her husband to the door.

“Will do!” Colt said as he carefully stepped off the stairs.

Laurel bit her lip, “…Colt…”

The centaur turned, “Yeah?”

Laurel hesitated; the news of her pregnancy was at the tip of her tongue…

“…I love you…” she said instead.

Colt blinked, “Oh…well…I love you too, honey.” He sent another smile before turning and walking down the sidewalk, opting to go right as he began his search.

Laurel watched him go before slowly stepping back and closing the door with a soft click. She then turned to see Ian staring at her from the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you say anything about the baby?” the young wizard asked.

Laurel sighed as she walked to the kitchen. Had she not been pregnant, she would have poured herself a glass of wine, obviously, alcohol was a big no-no right now, so plain orange juice would have to do. 

“You saw what happened…if Barley was already mad _then_ , imagine how he would have reacted if I just burst out that I’m carrying his step-father’s child…” Laurel looked down at the glass of orange juice she now held, “I think it would be better if I just waited a while before breaking the news to him…maybe give him a few days to calm down.” She said thoughtfully.

“And Colt? When are you planning on telling him?” Ian pressed.

Laurel took a sip of her drink, “As the father, I can’t keep him in the dark for long, plus if I keep using the ‘food poisoning’ excuse for my nausea, chances are he’ll end up taking me to the emergency room, sooo…I guess depending on how things go with Barley, I’ll tell Colt when he gets back. Preferably in the privacy of our bedroom.” She said the last part quickly.

Ian withheld a shudder.

He may have been fine with the marriage and Colt and all, but the thought of his mother and step-father doing _anything_ in their bedroom was…cringey.

“Yeah, so long as you don’t wait _too_ long, I mean, it’s gonna start showing _eventually_.” Ian agreed.

Laurel gave a small laugh, “I don’t plan on hiding it _that_ long.”

Ian chuckled along, “Well, having a baby bump _would_ serve as proof if there was ever any disbelief-”

“ _And_ it’s a great way to upset everyone for keeping a secret like this for _months_.” Laurel countered.

“True.” Ian looked down as he swirled the contents in his cup, “ _Sooo_ …since you’re already buying baby stuff, does that mean you’ve started thinking of baby names too?”

* * *

Colt’s tail flicked in agitation. This was his fourth round going through the neighborhood, and he had yet to find Barley, or any wondering resident that had seen him recently.

“Where did you go Barley?” Colt wondered as he stopped and looked up and down the street.

At this point, he doubt the boy was still in the area, and if he was, he was purposely dodging him and doing a damn good job in staying out of sight from his neighbors. Barley always _could_ be stealthy when he wanted to, size be damned.

Colt wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Even with the sun long gone, the night was still relatively warm and humid, what with the upcoming storm that was supposed to roll in the following afternoon and all.

‘What a time for Barley to storm out of the house.’ Colt thought as he brought his hands to his lower torso in thought. He pondered his next move for a moment before deciding to finish off his fifth round around the neighborhood before going home and picking up his squad car. The brief thought that Barley might have already gone home flashed through his mind, but he dismissed the possibility as Laurel would have called or text him if that were the case, which it apparently wasn’t.

No, the texts Colt had received from Laurel were ones asking on his progress in finding her son. So if he obviously wasn’t home, then that meant he was still out and about.

Where he was, _who knows_.

Colt shook his head. He meant what he said in letting Barley get everything off his chest about him, but that didn’t mean he was just going to sit there and take it in complete silence. There was a couple of things Barley did that Colt felt he needed to bring up, such as Barley’s habit of leaving the house without telling anyone where he was going or when he would be back…

Now of course, Colt knew he couldn’t _force_ the legally, young adult to follow any set of house rules, but he could at least _attempt_ to convince the young man that doing so would ease the amount of stress he put on his mother when he left for ‘X’ amount of hours, or in some cases, _days_.

Gods, Colt still remembered the day a panicked Laurel called him at work, whimpering that Barley had not come home from work and wasn’t answering his phone. Her panic had only grown when it turned out that Barley hadn’t even gone in for his shift, and his friends weren’t answering their phones either.

It took Colt a good fifteen to twenty minuets to calm his at the time girlfriend down before promising to keep an eye out for her son, and trying Barley’s number himself. It wasn’t until that night that Barley _finally_ made contact with his mother.

As it turned out, Barley decided to join his friends on a weekend road trip without telling his mother. His excuse for the lack of contact had been that his phone died and had been unable to charge it until he arrived at the hotel. His friends had varying excuses as well, ranging from ‘no signal’ to their ringer being ‘off’.

Laurel had been rightfully furious, and upon the young man’s return, Colt had made it a point to tell him how much he had upset his mother.

Perhaps _that_ had been what kicked off Barley’s hatred for him…

 _Unlikely_.

Barley hated Colt from the start, and he _knew_ it.

The young elf had always been the type to butt heads with the police, particularly Colt, but things had never been as bad as the day Colt and Laurel started dating.

Since that day, it had been forced smiles and false words of acceptance and encouragement from Barley, but Colt knew otherwise. He saw the looks Barley would send him when the boy thought he wasn’t looking. He knew what the boy said behind his back, and he was more than aware of how the young elf made fun of his laugh. He also didn’t miss the way Barley glared daggers into his back during the wedding, and Colt noted his absence for the second half of the reception.

And Colt had _definitely_ seen Barley’s subtle disappointment when he saw his step-father come home from the shootout all those weeks ago.

 _That_ last tidbit was the one that hurt the most, and after what Barley said earlier…

_“…it would be better if you were just…gone.”_

Colt’s mustache twitched. He knew what Barley meant.

The elf had used different words, but true meaning behind them was clear.

Barley wished Colt had _died_ during that shootout. _That’s_ what he wanted.

The realization was enough to form a lump in the centaur’s throat.

Did Barley really hate him _that much_?

Colt ran a hand through his short hair as his new home came into view. As much as he hated to admit it, he was somewhat nervous about confronting Barley, but…but he rather Barley lay everything out on the table and deal with it _now_ rather than go through more little outbursts like the one he had today.

This was the reasoning Colt held on to as he unclipped his car keys from his evening belt. 

Here’s to hoping everyone’s emotions made it through the night in one piece…

* * *

Barley huffed as he kicked a small rock off the sidewalk he was currently storming down.

He had long since left the safety of the neighborhood and was now walking alongside busy traffic, passing various businesses as he went.

At one point, he had the unfortunate luck of coming across officers Specter and Gore as they were leaving one of the nearby restaurants, and of course, Gore just _had_ to point him out.

“It’s getting a little late for a casual walk…” The satyress called in his direction.

Barley cringed before stopping and acknowledging the officers, “I’m just cooling off for a bit and then I’m heading home.”

“Trouble at home?” Specter questioned in her usual, no nonsense tone.

Barley shifted on his feet, “Something like that…”

Gore gave a sharp ‘hm!’ and shared a look with her partner.

“You’re not out to cause problems, are you?” Specter asked suspiciously.

“I’m _not_!” Barley argued, “I just needed to get away from my family for a while, _that’s it_!”

Specter eyed him in thought, “Alright…but just know that Gore and I are patrolling this area for the night, and if you try _anything_ funny, we’ll know about it.” She warned.

Barley put up his hands in mock surrender, “ _Okay_.”

“Alright. Enjoy your walk, and don’t stay out too late. It’s not safe to wonder around aimlessly after dark.” Specter said.

“Or people might get the idea _you’re_ up to something.” Gore accused through narrowed eyes.

Barley rolled his eyes. There was no winning with that officer. For some reason, she _really_ had it out for him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just going to finish this round and then I’ll head back home.” He said.

He had _no_ intentions of heading back right away, but if saying so got the cops off his back, then he’d say it.

Specter narrowed her eye. She didn’t fully believe the young man, but what could she do? It’s not like he was doing anything wrong by taking a walk around the area.

“We’ll hold you to that, and _remember_ …” she made a general motion on the surrounding area.

Barley got the message, “You guys are close by, I _know_.”

“Good.” Specter and Gore climbed into their car, “You have a pleasant evening.” The cyclops bid before slamming her door shut. She then started the cruiser and backed out of her parking space.

Barley stepped back as the car drove by him. He could see Gore glaring at him through the passenger window, pointing a finger at him in warning as the duo drove away. He simply stared back as they pulled out of the parking lot and continued down the road.

As soon as they were out of shot, Barley let out a heavy sigh.

Hard to believe he actually had a small crush on the officer at one point…

Up until his first official encounter with her, Barley had seen the satyress officer on and off in the area, and his interest had been peaked upon hearing her jovial laugh once. After that, it didn’t take his companions long to discover his little secret, and they took every opportunity to joke and remind him of his ‘puppy crush’ on the older woman.

This all ended the day Barley got pulled over by Gore for the first time.

Barley had been out with the gang and had gone a _wee_ bit over the speed limit.

In reality, he was only going ten over the limit, but it was enough to get himself pulled over anyway. However, when he saw _who_ the officer was, his excitement grew, and he just _knew_ that this was his chance to finally speak to the female of his current in _and_ if he was lucky, he could maybe charm his way out of a ticket.

The plan had been so simple, that Barley was _sure_ things couldn’t go wrong.

Unfortunately, he overlooked the crucial detail that his _friends_ were with him…

Before things went downhill, the encounter had started off as pleasant as a traffic stop could be. Gore greeted him formally before revealing why she pulled him over and then asking for his license and registration. Barley complied and got ready to work his magic, already anticipating himself riding away with only a warning.

However, just as he was handing Gore his information, one of Barley’s _passengers_ decided now would be a good time to make an inappropriate comment about Barley’s attraction to her, as well as directing a comment to the officer herself.

Barley remembered locking eyes with Gore, who glared back. She _wasn’t_ impressed, and she made it known. She yanked the items from Barley’s fingers before storming back to her cruiser. When she returned a moment later it was with a ticket.

 _“Have a good day.”_ She had snapped before returning to her car.

That day had ended _any_ plans Barley had in asking her out after his twenty-first birthday…

His friends had laughed it off, and even now, they _still_ bring up the rejection every time the officer is spotted during their outings.

 _Some friends…_ maybe Colt was right and-

Barley shook his head vigorously.

No, no, _no_! He was _not_ going to agree with Colt on _anything_!

His friends were good people. Sure, they made bad decisions every once in a while, pulling Barley into the trouble as they went, but didn’t _he_ do the same when he dragged them along in his attempts to preserve historical monuments? And yeah, they teased him every now and then, but hey, he’s teased them right back. They weren’t perfect, but they were the only friends he had, _and_ they were the only ones that truly appreciated _Quests of Yore_ as much as _he_ did. They were _awesome_ campaigners and Barley didn’t want to lose them. They were good friends.

…they _were_ …

And _Colt_ …Colt wanted him to just dump them. Just like _that_.

A snap of the fingers and they’re gone. Get some new friends…

Barley scowled as he continued down the road.

He _wasn’t_ going to do that. _No way_!

 _Colt_ ’s the one that should get new friends. Get new friends, and stay out of Barley’s _business_.

The elf’s fists clenched. _No body_ knew how hard he had tried to play nice with the centaur, but ever since the wedding, Colt had been stepping on Barley’s toes, acting like _he_ was Barley and Ian’s father…

Colt _wasn’t_ their father. He never was, and he never _would_ be, and Barley held no regrets in telling his step-father so.

The only regret he _did_ have was saying it in front of his mother and seeing the hurt expression on her face as he continued his onslaught.

Barley’s ears dipped. He could care less of what Colt would say to him when he returned home, but his mother… _she_ would no doubt have something to say to her son.

And why wouldn’t she? Her son just told off the man she loved; how could she _not_ have a lecture laid out and ready for him?

Barley sighed. He had told Colt it would be better if he left, but _obviously_ that wasn’t going to happen.

So maybe it would be better if _he_ left…

His mother had been pressuring him to go to college, and though the thought of going back to school didn’t really appeal to the young man, he _would_ admit that there was _one_ perk of moving out, and that was that he’d be away from Colt.

 _Mostly_ away from Colt…he’d have to see him during holiday breaks and visits, but at least he wouldn’t have to be in the same house as him on a year-round, daily basis.

…But then, he’d be away from _Ian_ on a daily basis…

The thought of simply moving out and staying with some room mates seemed appealing enough. Sure, he’d have to take on another job or two to help pay his share, but at least he wouldn’t have the stress of school to worry about. Plus, he’d be close enough to Ian and his mother and far enough from Colt to keep him satisfied.

Too bad the only people willing to room with him were all upset with him at the moment.

Another sigh escaped the elf. No, Barley _couldn’t_ leave. _Not_ when Ian still needed his older brother’s guidance in mastering his magic-

The sharp ‘woop-woop’ of a police siren nearly made Barley jump out of his skin. He swirled around to see Colt steadily following him in his squad car.

Seeing that he had his step-son’s attention, Colt accelerated and pulled into a parking lot. He forced himself out of the car just in time to intercept Barley as he drew closer.

“ _There_ you are! Where have you _been_? Everyone’s been worried about you!”

“And by ‘everyone’ do you mean my mom and Ian?” Barley bit back.

Colt’s ears twitched, “By ‘everyone’, I meant ‘all of us’.”

“Yeah _right_.”

Colt closed his eyes with a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I am _not_ going to get into this with you while we’re out in public. If you want to talk about technicalities and yell and insult me, that’s fine, but I need you to get in the car first.” He pointed to his cruiser.

Barley didn’t even spare the vehicle a glance as he took a step back, “I’m not getting in anything. I’ll go home when I’m ready.”

Colt shook his head, “That’s not an option. I came out here to find you and get you off the streets, and by golly that’s what I’m going to do!”

“You can’t make me do anything, I’m an adult!” Barley took another step back, “So unless you’re arresting me, I’m _not_ getting in your car!”

Colt’s pursed his lips, “You’re right. I can’t force you to do anything, but I _can_ tell you that it would mean a lot to your mother if you did.” Barley scoffed and rolled his eyes, “ _Please_ Barley.”

The young elf frowned as his gaze flicked back and forth between Colt and his cruiser. Go figure Colt would his mother as a persuading measure. It’s how he _always_ got Barley or Ian to do what he wanted.

Still though, it didn’t look like Colt was about to back down and let him continue on…

“ _Fine_.” Barley bit out, “But I’m not talking to anyone when we get home.” He said as he begrudgingly made his way to the centaur’s car.

Colt’s simply gives a pleased snort and follows his step-son with a flick of his tail.

The two climb in and Barley leans back in his seat as Colt starts up the car. The two pull out of the parking lot, but instead of going left, which would take them home, Colt takes a right, which would eventually lead the duo out of town.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Barley asks as he sits up in his seat.

“Your mother and I feel that this is the perfect opportunity for you and I to have a little talk.” Colt explained as he turned onto the street that would lead to the expressway, “So, we’re going to go for a little drive, and I’m going to let you get everything you feel about me off your chest.”

“We don’t need to do-”

“ _Actually_ , I think we _do._ ” Colt interrupted, “We don’t want another outburst like the one we just saw, so for your mother’s sake; if you have anything else to say to me, say it _now_.”

Barley’s jaw gaped as he stared at Colt, “…Are you _serious_?”

“Call your mother and ask her if you don’t believe me.” Colt motioned to his cell.

Barley eyed the device. Part of him was tempted to take Colt up on that offer, but really, what would he say to his already upset mother? ‘Hey mom, listen, Colt just picked me up and he said that _you_ said we should use his car as a therapy session, is that true?’ and what would his mom say? Yes? Because she loved Colt and she didn’t want her son to be angry with him anymore?

Barley leaned back in his seat, “No I don’t need to call her.” He mumbled as he turned to look out the window.

They were on the expressway now.

A silence fell between the father and son before Colt spoke up, “We’re not going home until you start talking.” He said.

‘Then be ready to drive all night.’ Barley _wanted_ to say, but even _he_ knew that wasn’t going to happen, so instead, he shifted in his seat to fully face his step-father.

“You want me to talk? Fine. I’ll _talk.”_ Barley took a breath as he readied his first thoughts before launching into a long with held rant. He started with the unfairness on how Colt seemed to single him out and how the centaur later ‘used’ him as a means to drop by the house to _just_ to see Laurel. He then went on to talk about how Colt constantly got in his business, making comments on how Barley should be getting ready to go to college and stop spending all his time playing his games, even though Barely heard enough of it from his mother.

After that, Barley went in detail on how Colt only seemed interested in pleasing Laurel and how he ‘never really cared’ for either him or Ian. The prime example of this was when Colt tried to force the brothers home while they were in the middle of a quest, _despite_ knowing what they were trying to do.

“You could have helped us, but instead, you called your friends on us!” Barley raged.

Eventually, Barley got to the heart of the matter, “-and _now_ , you and mom are married which means mom officially moved on from dad, and _both_ of you are acting like Ian and I should move on and forget dad too…” Barley paused to rub his eye, “And what’s worse is that mom just _had_ to choose someone that works one of the most dangerous jobs out there…” Barley looked out the passenger window, “You can’t even promise her a long future together.” He finished bitterly.

Colt remained silent as he processed the sudden flood of information and emotions. When his step-son said nothing more, he spoke up, “You done?”

Barley nodded, “Yes.”

“Good.” Colt’s hands tightened on the steering wheel as he prepared his defense, “Before I say anything else, I just want you to know, I _never_ had it out for you.”

“All those tickets say otherwise.” Barley mumbled.

“You’ve earned those yourself with your reckless driving and parking violations.” Colt countered, “And just for the record, it wasn’t just me that gave you those tickets. Other officers gave you the citations as well.”

“But you were part of it!”

“I’m just doing my job Barley. And yes, your mother supports me for doing so.”

Barley simply scoffed. Of course she did. She _always_ sided with Colt whenever Barley came home complaining about a newly received ticket.

“As for why it’s always _me_ that had to deal with you,” Colt continued, “it’s because according to the other officers, _I’m_ the only one that’s ever been able to handle you. And me seeing your mother as I brought you home was just…just a bonus.” Colt shifted a bit at his confession, “I preferred to see your mother on a more friendly, non-business basis. I _never_ took pleasure in seeing your mother under the circumstances of escorting you home.” He spared Barley a quick glance, “I mean, I _did_ enjoy seeing your mother, but not…during…oh, you know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Barley countered softly.

Colt ignored him and continued, “Moving on, I _will_ admit that a lot of the things I’ve said and done _was_ done with your mother’s best interest in mind. I know that was selfish, and I apologize, but during all those times, I thought I was doing something good.” Colt made a lane change as he overpassed a car, “I love your mother, and I’d do anything to make her happy, but if me telling you what to do with your future is overstepping your boundaries, then I apologize for that too.” 

“What about when you tried to make Ian and I come home _despite_ knowing that we were just trying to revive our father?” Barley demanded.

Colt cringed, “I’m sorry for that too. It wasn’t right or fair of me to try to drag you home. You all had a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I tried to take that from you.” He sent another glance at his step-son, “I’m _so_ , so sorry Barley…as someone that’s lost their father too, I _should_ have known better than to try to stop you.”

Barley tensed upon hearing Colt’s words. ‘ _Yeah, you should have’ _is what he wanted to say…but for some reason, he found himself unable to utter those words.

Colt pulled off the expressway and headed to the outskirts of the city. Hopefully a more scenic view would put the young elf at ease.

“And I know my choice of work isn’t ideal for any of you, especially your mother, but…it’s the job _my_ father had and…and it’s the only way I can feel close to him anymore.” Colt’s throat tightened at the memory of his father, “Laurel knows this, and even though I know she still worries for me, I _think_ she’s come to respect my decision to continue my profession.” They were now driving through the desolate dessert, “And it’s like I told her a few weeks ago; I can’t promise a long life with her, but I _can_ promise to make whatever time we have together the best she’s had in years. It’s what she deserves.”

This spiked Barley’s interest and he looked at Colt in mild curiosity.

Colt continued, “I know I’ve already said this before, but I’ll say it again anyway; I _love_ your mother and she loves me, and unless she asks me to, I’m not going anywhere.” Barley looked away. “I know that’s not something you want to hear, but it’s the truth, and I’m saying it with as much respect as I can give.”

It was true. While Colt’s words _were_ stubborn and firm, his voice held a gentle tone that prevented Barley from going on another outburst.

“And despite everything you may be thinking,” Colt added, his voice still calm and gentle, “I _never_ came into your lives with the intent to drive a wedge between you guys and your mother, nor am I trying to make you and Ian forget your father. I’m stepping in for Wilden, but I’m not fully replacing him. I wouldn’t even _try_ to do that to any of you. All I want is to make you all happy…which is something my own stepfather never did for _me_.”

Barley turned back to Colt, wide eyed at the small bit of new information.

Colt gave a small, forced smile, “Didn’t know that, did you? Yeah, my own step-father was…he was a piece of work, I’ll tell you that much.” His smile dropped as he shook his head, “With him, it was _obvious_ he was trying to replace my dad, and when my mother and him got married, he made sure to let me know that my mother was _his_ now.” Colt’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, “And believe me, he took every opportunity to remind me that my father was gone and _he_ was my father now.” Colt shrugged, “I fought it of course, but that only made him mad. He ended up telling my mother all sorts of lies about me…lies about what I’ve supposedly said to him or lies of how I treated my younger half-sister…” There was a short pause, “And mom…mom believed him. She would come after me and we would argue and…and that was it. Our relation fell apart and I was kicked out of the house after high school. I had to move in with a relative and I had to rely on whatever my father left me to get through college and the police academy…and it was tough.” Colt let out a tired sigh, “And to this day, I haven’t spoken to my mother…I call, but she doesn’t call back. The only time she _did_ was so that she could reject our wedding invitation.” Colt paused before looked at his step-son, “What I’m getting at is that…I don’t want you or your brother to go through what _I_ went through. I’m not the bad guy and I don’t want you to make any rash decisions just because you _think_ I am. Think what you will, but I _do_ care about all three of you.”

Barley, still reeling from the information of Colt’s past, couldn’t help but ask, “What about Blazey?”

Colt smiled, “Yeah I care for her too.”

Barley allowed himself a small smile before turning and looking out at the dark landscape once more.

Silence filled the car as the young elf processed everything Colt had just told him.

“So…whatever happened with your half-sister?” Barley wondered.

“I haven’t spoken to her either.” Colt answered, “I’m sure my mother and step-father filled her head with ridiculous stories about me.”

“Oh, wow…that…that sucks…” Barley admitted. He knew _some_ things about Colt’s past, but he had never really pressed him for details about his family life. “Look, Colt I-”

The sound of an incoming text sounded through the car, and Colt squinted at the phone that was clipped to the dashboard stand, “You mind getting that for me?” he asked.

Barley grabbed the device and looked at the screen, “…It’s from mom…”

“Oh really? What did she say?” Colt already had an idea of what the message said, but he asked anyway.

“Hold on.” Barley muttered as he unlocked the phone, “She wants to know if you’ve found me and if you have, if everything’s okay and if we’re coming home soon.” Barley summarized.

Colt’s tail flicked in thought, “…Are you okay to go home?”

Barley paused. In truth, he felt he still needed some alone time to think his and Colt’s conversation over, _but_ he could always get said privacy in his own room. For now, it was probably best he head home. He had worried his mother enough for one night. “Yeah I’m ready.” He confirmed.

“Alright, then go ahead and tell her we’re on our way back.” Colt instructed as he pulled over and prepared to make a three-point turn.

Barley nodded and began typing out the response to his mother. By now, the duo was traveling in the opposite direction and heading back to town. He had just sent the message when Colt frowned at his rearview mirror.

“That’s weird…” The centaur muttered.

“What’s weird?” Barley questioned.

“The car that was driving behind us…it made the turn after we did.” Came the suspicious reply.

Barley shifted in his seat to peak back, “ _Huh_ …maybe they forgot something and they’re heading back to town, or…maybe they realized they’re on the wrong road…?”

“Maybe…” Colt said, not fully believing the possible explanations, “Sit up straight and don’t look back at them.” He instructed.

Barley did as he was told. Seeing Colt go into cop mode made the young elf nervous, and despite his earlier outburst, he found himself constantly looking to the centaur for comfort and guidance.

“I don’t think they’re getting any closer.” Barley noted as he stole a glance at his side mirror.

Colt looked into the rearview mirror again, “No it doesn’t…” he agreed, “But still, we sh- _shit!_

Barley yelped as the cruiser was struck in the rear driver side, effectively sending the vehicle out of control.

The car’s tires hit dirt, and they came to a brief stop before they were rammed a second time.

The hit came from the driver’s side and the two cried out as the cruiser was sent into a barrel roll down the steep slope that lined the highway.

Barley grunted as he was jostled around by the force, and even as the care miraculously came to a stop on all four tires, the world still looked as if it was tossing and turning in his vision.

A sharp pain shot through his temple, and he brought a hand to the aching spot. He winced as he pulled his hand away and saw the blood that coated his fingertips. He promptly pressed his palm against the bleeding area.

Barley turned, “Colt…what-” he cut off with a gasp as he took in his step-father’s batters and bleeding form. His upper torso was slumped over the steering wheel and seemed to be unconscious.

“Colt?” Barley shook the centaur’s shoulder. No response. “ _Colt_!” Still nothing.

Fighting his rising fear, Barley reached up and placed two fingers under Colt’s jaw. After a few seconds, the young man let out a breath of relief. There was a pulse.

Barley sat back in his seat as he looked around the battered car.

As it turned out, Colt’s phone had ended on the floor, right next to Barley’s feet, but upon examination, Barley found that the severely damaged device wouldn’t even turn on, _thus_ there was no way to call for help.

Barley dropped the phone with a frustrated sigh.

What _happened_?

The last thing Barley remembered was a dark pickup truck lurching out of the darkness and ramming the cruiser just as they were passing by. After that…they were hit again and-

The sounds of car doors slamming made Barley’s ears twitch, and he looked out of what remained of Colt’s window.

The multiple silhouettes were making their way down the slope, but the fact that they moved slowly, almost casually, made Barley tense with anticipation. Save for the car and the truck that hit them, there had not been anyone else out on the highway, so the chances that these people were here with good intentions was… _doubtful_. These were the assailants, and the duo were now at their mercy…

Eventually, the group arrived and surrounded the wrecked vehicle, and Barley shifted as one particular member, a terrifying looking orc, stepped around the front of the vehicle; his piercing glare illuminated by the now dull headlights. He shied away as the man stopped by the passenger side window.

“Well now…what do we have _here_?” The orc asked in a low voice.

Barley timidly held his hands up, “L-listen…we don’t…we don’t want any trouble…”

The orc laughed, “Oooh _kid_ …there’s _already_ trouble…”

The sound of tearing metal and the jolt of the car made Barley cry out before turning back at the source. His jaw dropped when he saw that the back doors had been ripped clean off their hinges. He then yelped as the gigantic troll responsible for the feat, reached forward and took hold of the cage-like barrier, and tore it from its holdings as well. His shock only grew when the troll grabbed Colt by his haunches and yanked him from the vehicle. The thug then dropped Colt with a thud that made Barley wince.

“Get out of the car, boy.” The orc ordered.

Barley obliged, and after a small struggle with the door, he soon found himself stumbling out of the cruiser.

“Stand over there.” The apparent leader instructed.

Barley obediently walked around to stand near his still unconscious step-father.

“What were you doing in that car boy?” the leader orc questioned as several other members of the group closed in on them.

“I-…I was getting a ride home.” Barley answered.

“In the passenger seat?”

“He…he’s my step-dad.” Barley said, taking a step or two back as several of the members glares hardened.

The orc’s brows rose in mock interest, “Oooh…so _you’re_ part of that new family of his.” He stepped closer to the elf, “Well _boy-o_ …you see everyone here?” he motioned to himself and the surrounding creatures, “Everyone here, including myself, has beef with your new daddy.” Barley froze. “That’s right. All of us have either done time or had someone close to us, do time because of your _father_.” The orc glared down in hate and disgust at the unconscious centaur, “ _Now_ , it’s time we returned the favor.”

Barley’s eyes widened, “Wha- _hey_! What are you…?” he squirmed as two thugs took him from behind.

“It’s nothing personal kid, but we can’t leave any witnesses behind.” The orc nodded to the two restraining the young man, and they began dragging Barley back to one of the waiting vehicles.

“What? No, _wait_! You can’t do this!” Barley cried as he struggled in vain, “ _Colt! COLT_!”

The orc watched as the young man was restrained and thrown into the truck. He then turned to a nearby imp, “Bring your van over and we’ll load Bronco up here.” The imp nodded and ran back up the hill. The remaining group leered down at the downed officer.

“He doesn’t look like much without his uniform.” A goblin noted.

“No, he doesn’t.” the leader admitted, “And we’ll continue to see how tough he _really_ is when we get him back to the base.” He said with a malicious smile as the imp pulled up in his van.

Within moments, Colt was loaded in, and the remaining thugs peeled off in their vehicles.

The only thing that was left behind was the battered police cruiser. 


	5. Where are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Ian get some troublesome news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the crazy long wait! I had originally told myself that I would take a week off, but then one week turned into two...and then three...and well...here I am now! I'm back! 😅

Laurel’s foot bounced restlessly as she sat on the living room sofa, her eyes set on the nighttime talk show playing on the small flatscreen. Every so often, she would grab her phone to either check for any missed calls or messages, or to _send_ out a call or message. Sometimes she would do both, only to get no reply.

Safe to say, she was getting nervous…

The last message she received from Colt said that he and Barley were together and they were on their way home, but…that was nearly an _hour_ ago. Where were they, and why weren’t they returning her messages?

Laurel swallowed as the phone rang once, twice, three, four and finally five times before Colt’s voicemail picked up. The elf rubbed her eye at the sound of the beep, “Hey honey! It’s me again! I’m sorry for flooding your inbox like this, but you guys said you were on your way home and it’s been a while and you’re not home yet…I’m getting a little nervous…I think I might call Officer Specter or Gore to check up on you guys. Call me when you get the chance! I love you!” she finished just as the recording ended.

Laurel sighed as she placed her phone on the coffee table in front of her. Immediately, her eyes went to the baby bottles and pacifier she had laid out on the small counter. She smiled softly as she picked up the pacifier and ran her thumb along the plastic covering. Not for the first time, her mind went to the tiny being that was ever so slowly growing in her belly.

Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have her eyes or Colt’s? The doctor said it would be mostly elf with a few centaur characteristics, but would its facial features look more like her or Colt? Barley looked more like her while Ian took after Wilden. She hoped the baby looked like its father. That way, if anything ever happened-

‘NO! No, _stop_ that! Colt’s _fine_ , and he’s going to keep being fine because he’s a professional and he knows what he’s doing. A person doesn’t become a police Captain by being incompetent. What happened a month ago was pure luck on the shooter’s part. He shot Colt when his back was turned. Colt’s careful, he’ll be okay.’ Laurel rubbed her belly affectionately, ‘ _Daddy’s_ going to be okay.’ She thought as she channeled as much love and comfort as she could towards her future child.

“Colt and Barley aren’t back yet?”

Laurel turned to see her younger son standing at the bottom of the stairwell. She shook her head, “No…not yet…” she grabbed her phone, “I’ve been calling Colt almost nonstop, but he hasn’t picked up or returned my messages!”

“Maybe they stopped to get Barley something to eat…he didn’t exactly get a chance to eat before storming out…” Ian suggested as he peeked out the front window.

“Maybe…” Laurel repeated softly as she looked at her phone again, “Still, I’m thinking of calling Officer Gore or Officer Specter to see if they can keep a lookout for Colt’s cruiser…just for a piece of mind.” She said as she picked up and unlocked the device, “I rather know they’re in a restaurant and that Colt left his phone in the car, rather than just sitting here wondering where they are.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Ian agreed.

Laurel scrolled through her contact lists before selecting Specter’s number and pressing the ‘call’ icon.

The phone rang several times before a voice that was _not_ Specter’s answered, “ _Uh_ … _hello_?”

Laurel blinked at the unmistakable sound of Officer Gore, “Dory, hi! It’s Laurel, I uh…I thought I had dialed Officer Specter’s number…”

“ _Oh, you did, but she’s driving at the moment, so she had me answer instead_.” Gore explained, “ _So, what’s up?”_

Laurel tapped her finger against her lap, “Well…its about Barley…and Colt…” she said slowly. Was she making a mistake in calling them? Had she reacted too quickly?

“ _Uh-huh_?” Gore pressed.

“I…well…there was an incident over dinner, and Barley walked out on us-” Laurel started.

 _“Yeah, we saw him walking down the road a few blocks away from your neighborhood. He didn’t look too happy.”_ Gore confirmed.

Laurel nodded, “Yeah, it was bad…anyway, Colt went out to look for him and he took his car, and he said he found him and they were on their way home, but…that was like an hour ago…they still haven’t come back, and I’m getting really worried…” she turned to look out the window. Still nothing. “So I guess the whole reason I called was to ask you if you can keep an eye out for them and just let me know if you find them, and maybe let them know that I’m waiting for them…”

“ _Yeah, we’ll keep an eye out for them.”_ Gore promised.

Laurel sighed in relief, “Thank you Dory.”

“ _No problem_.” Came the quick response before the line went dead.

Laurel lowered the phone down to her lap.

Ian sat himself beside her, “They’re okay mom.” He assured as he wrapped an arm around his mother’s shoulder.

Laurel leaned into her son’s embrace, “I’m sure they are. It’s just…not _like_ Barley to storm out like that. And Colt…he didn’t _deserve_ to have all that said to him! _Not_ by his own son.”

“Yeah, that was intense…but still, Colt’s a cop. He can take it.” Ian soothed.

“It still doesn’t make it right.” Laurel argued softly.

Ian hummed and looked at the baby items on the table, “I still can’t believe I’m gonna be a big brother.”

Laurel laughed, “ _I_ can’t believe I’m having another baby!”

“And this’ll be Colt’s first kid, right? I mean, one from _him_.”

Laurel nodded, “His first flesh and blood.”

“Did he ever say why he never tried to start a family sooner?” Ian pressed curiously, “I mean, he’s so nice and everything…I’m surprised someone didn’t pick him up sooner- no offense!”

There was another laugh from the she-elf, “No, I get what you’re saying. Colt’s an attractive guy-”

“If you say so…”

Laurel gave Ian a playful slap on the shoulder, “Hey now…” she scolded with a smirk. Ian laughed as he grabbed his arm dramatically, “But to answer your question,” the elf continued, “Colt _did_ have an old... _flame'_...in his younger years," Laurel shifted at the thought of Colt being intimate with somebody else, even if it _was_ long before the two of them had met, "but he was more the type that was married to his job, and at the time, becoming a husband and father just _wasn’t_ in his future.” Laurel looked down at her hand resting on her stomach, “Even _now_ …I don’t know how he’ll react to the news…”

“He’ll be excited. I _know_ he will.” Ian comforted, “By the end of tomorrow, the whole department will know you guys are expecting a baby.” He smiled.

Laurel nodded, “Oh, I’m sure they will, I-” Her phone rang, making the duo jolt with a start. Laurel’s eyes lit up with hope, only to diminish when she saw that the caller was Corey. “Hello?”

“ _Hey girlie! Soooo, how did it go? How’s the new daddy taking it?”_ Came the tavern owner’s excited voice.

Laurel cringed, “Weeell…it didn’t exactly turn out that way I _hoped_ it would…” she confessed.

“ _Whaaat_? _What do you mean? Is Colt actually upset over this?! Oh man, if he the kind of guy that’s actually thinking of running off and leaving you with the baby-”_

“Nonono, it’s not like that!” Laurel interrupted with a shake of her head, “Colt would _never_ do that to me! No, what I meant was that _Barley_ …Barley had a little… _outburst_ , and he ended up storming out of the house before I could even break the news.”

There was a frustrated sigh from the manticore, “ _No way_!”

Laurel picked at a speck of lint on her pants, “Way. Apparently, he had some long held, pent up anger that he just couldn’t bottle up anymore, and he just…blew his top…he left without saying where he was going, and Colt went after him.”

“ _Oh boy…I’m sorry it turned out like that.”_ Corey said heavily.

Laurel leaned back in her seat, “Yeah, but I’m still planning on breaking the news when they get back…at least to Colt!”

 _“I’m still betting he’s gonna faint.”_ Corey joked.

This brought another laugh from the elf, “I think it’ll definitely chance the course- oh hang on…I’ve got another call coming in. I’ll talk to you later!”

“ _Later girlie_!”

Laurel switched lines, “Hello?”

“ _Laurel? It’s Officer Specter.”_

Laurel perked, “Yes, hi! Did you find the boys?”

There was a brief pause, “ _We found Colt’s cruiser_ -”

“ _Avel found his cruiser.” _Gore corrected in the background.

“ _Yes…Officer Avel found Colt’s cruiser…”_

“Where are they? Are they coming back?” Laurel pressed.

More silence.

“ _…Not exactly…”_

“…What do you mean?” Laurel asked, dread starting to set in.

“ _I mean, they found his car, but…no one’s in it. And by the sound of it, it doesn’t seem to be in good condition._” The cyclops said bluntly.

“ _What_?” Laurel sat up straight, her faced pulled into an expression of fear and concern.

“ _We haven’t seen the cruiser ourselves,”_ Specter admitted, “ _in fact, we’re on our way to the scene right now.”_

Laurel stood with Ian following her lead, “Where’s the car? I’ll meet you there.”

There was a hushed discussion before Specter came back on the line, “ _Don’t go anywhere, we’ll come by to pick you up.”_ She instructed.

“I’ll be waiting.” Laurel assured.

“ _See you there_.”

Laurel hung up and went to grab her jacket.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Ian asked as he followed his mother.

“One of the officers found Colt’s cruiser, but neither Colt nor your brother were in it, and by the way Officer Specter said it, it doesn’t sound good…”

“Wha- what do you think happened? Do you think they’re okay? Where are they?” Ian shot out as he grabbed his own jacket. No way were they leaving _him_ behind!

Laurel grabbed her keys and held the door open for her son, “I don’t know, but Officers Specter and Gore are on the way to pick us up and take us to…where your father’s car was found.” She didn’t want to say ‘scene’ exactly as it seemed so… _final_ and foreboding…

‘Barley’s okay…Colt’s okay…they’re _both_ okay…’ The she elf thought as she turned and locked the door. She and Ian went to stand by the mailbox and not even ten minutes later, a police cruiser pulled up in front of them.

Officer Gore got out and opened the back door for the duo, “Hey Laurel.” The satyress greeted, “Little Lightfoot.” She added as the elves slid into the back seat.

“Hello Dory. Hello Natasha.” Laurel returned.

“Hi Officer Gore. Officer Specter.” Ian piped up as the door shut behind him.

Gore went around the car and slid back into the passenger seat.

“Where did they find the car?” Laurel asked as they pulled away from the residence.

“At the bottom of a slop on the outskirts of town.” Specter answered, “The cruiser’s banged up pretty bad, and by what Avel reported, your husband and son weren’t in the area.”

“And there’s more,” Gore added, “Just before picking you up, the officers at the scene said that the back end of Colt’s cruiser was torn open, and there were lots of foot prints in the ground that could belong to multiple people, and it looked like there was blood on the ground.”

“ _Blood_?!”

“ _Dory_!” Specter scolded.

“ _What_? I’m just giving her a heads up so she knows what to expect!” Gore defended.

“But it’s not _helping_!”

Laurel’s breathing became heavy, and she placed a hand over her belly.

Ian moved to take her hand in his own, “Woah, easy mom…think of the baby and just breath…”

Specter looked at them through her rearview mirror, “ _Baby_? Did you just say _baby_?”

Gore shifted in her seat to look back at the two.

Ian and Laurel shared a look, “…yeah…my mom…my mom’s pregnant…”

“Are you really?” Specter pressed.

Laurel gave a sheepish smile. At this point, everyone except her husband, and Barley, knew she was expecting, “I’m pregnant.” She confirmed.

“With _Colt’s_ baby?” Specter reiterated.

“Of course! But…he doesn’t know about it yet. I was- _am_ going to tell him tonight.” Laurel reassured.

Specter grinned at the news, “Well look at that…congratulations!”

“Thank you!”

Gore turned to look out her passenger window, “Yeah, that’s awesome. Congrats.” She said, with noticeably less enthusiasm.

“Thank you.” Laurel accepted none the less.

Ian eyed Gore with mild curiosity. He hadn’t said anything to his mother, in fear of upsetting her or making her paranoid, but something told him that Gore _might_ have had the hots for Colt.

It was the way she looked at him when he spoke to her, and how she spoke to him in return. There was pure admiration, respect and… _love_ in her eyes…

She _loved_ him, and during Colt and Laurel’s wedding, Ian could see the heartbreak through Gore’s forced smile, and _knew_ the tears pooling in her eyes were _not_ ones of joy.

Ian frowned as he leaned back in his seat. Despite what Gore had said about Barley being a screw up and always being on his case, she was actually an okay woman, and he really did feel bad for her, and he sympathized with her pain. No way could it have been easy to watch the man you love marry someone else, only to find out that they were expecting a baby a few months later… _harsh_.

Poor Gore…

The rest of the ride passed in relative silence until they arrived at the location Colt and Barley were last.

By now, several police cars lined the side of the road, and it didn’t take long for their cruiser to join the assembly.

Laurel was out the second Specter opened the back door, and her face fell when she caught sight of her husband’s destroyed vehicle.

“Oh no…Colt! _Barley_!” Laurel cried out as she and Ian cautiously made their way down the slope. Immediately, she ran to the driver’s side door, cupping her mouth as she caught sight of the large crack on the window, along with spots of blood at the center. “ _Colt_!” she whimpered. She ran around to the passenger’s side, “Barley…”

“Mom!” Ian called from his place in the back.

Laurel joined him and gasped at the mutilated back end of the car, and just as Officer Gore had said, there were multiple footprints in the dirt, as well as a small pool of blood where a large body had obviously been laying.

“W-wha…”

“Now Mrs. Bronco, we don’t know what this means yet,” Officer Specter started, in her deep, soothing voice, “for all we know, these could belong to some civilians that saw the wreck and called for help. They could be on their way or at a hospital right now-”

“No they’re not.” Another officer interrupted, joining the group, “Steel’s been calling all the local hospitals in the area, and they’ve all reported that no one fitting the Captain or Lightfoot’s description, has arrived. In fact, no one’s called about any accidents tonight…Avel only found the car as he was patrolling and noticed the disturbance in the grass.”

Specter thanked the officer, but the news did _nothing_ to put Laurel at ease.

“…So…where _are_ they?” Laurel prodded softly.

“I don’t know…” Specter confessed before placing a hand on the elf’s shoulder, “But we’re _gonna_ find them.” She promised before walking away to speak to the other officers. Gore followed silently behind her.

Ian turned and pulled his mother into a hug, “Its okay mom…they’ll find them.” He said reassuringly, though his own stomach was knotted with worry.

Laurel wrapped her arms around her son.

‘It’s okay…Barley’s fine…Colt’s fine…your big brother’s okay… _daddy’s_ okay…they’re _both_ okay…’ Laurel repeated the mantra over and over in her head, though at this point, she wasn’t sure who she was truly trying to reassure. Her unborn child that didn’t even know _what_ was going on, or _herself_ …


	6. Things get serious...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty dark and messed up here. And it's only the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> ❗Warnings!❗ Things get dark in this chapter, and will continue to get dark in following chapters...  
> \- Foul language is present in this chapter. F-bomb is dropped.  
> \- Mentions of attempted rape/forced kiss are present.  
> \- Threats of death and torture are present.  
> \- Nonconsensual sex is hinted near the end of the chapter.

The first thing Colt registered was a sharp pain in his left temple. The second thing he registered was that he was lying on a cool, hard floor.

A groan escaped the centaur as he shifted on his side. He made to bring a hand to the throbbing area, only to stop short when his right hand forcibly moved with his left.

‘What the…?’ Colt thought as he blinked his eyes open. The sight of a dimly lit, unfamiliar room was enough to spike his heart rate, and despite the pain in his head, as well as the limited movement of his hands, he was able to pushed himself into a sternal recumbency position. He swayed a bit before looking down at his hands. His confusion only grew when he saw that they were bound together with a leather wrist-to-thumb cuff restraint, with a long chain running from the cuff to the floor.

“ _What_ in the he-”

“Colt?”

The centaur’s ear twitched, and he swiveled his head in the direction the familiar voice came from, “Barley?” His ears dropped when he caught sight of his stepson bound to a chair, “Barley! What’s going on? Where are we?”

Barley shifted and winced as the ropes dug into his arms, “We were attacked on the highway and you were knocked out during the accident. While you were out, we were surrounded by all these criminal guys that say they have it out for you, and…oh _man_ Colt, we’ve _got_ to get out of here…” Barley shook his head as he recalled what the group had in store for his stepfather. They were going to kill him, that much was certain, but they weren’t going to make it quick. They were going to make _sure_ Colt suffered for everything he ‘did’ to them.

They were going to ‘break’ him before they ended him.

Or so said the orc leader…

Colt’s thick brows furrowed. Well _that_ didn’t sound good…

“Criminals? What criminals?” Colt pressed.

“I don’t know! Some guys and a couple of ladies you’ve put away!” Barley explained with a shrug.

“Barley, I’ve put away _lots_ of people. You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Colt said with a shake of his head, “What did they look like?”

“Uh…” The door behind Colt opened, “Like _them_.” The young elf said with a soft tremor in his voice.

Colt turned and his eyes widened, “ _Desmon_!”

“Captain _Bronco_!” Desmon the orc greeted in false cheeriness, “It’s _so_ good to see you again!”

“What is this?!” Colt demanded as he struggled to his feet, his head still aching from the blow to his temple.

“A friendly reunion.” Desmon grinned as the rest of the group filed into the room.

Colt’s ears dropped as his eyes darted from one occupant to the next. One in particular caught his attention, “ _Tessa_?”

A centauress stepped forward, “Hello Colt,” she greeted in a sultry voice, “you’re looking as handsome as ever…despite your current condition.” Her tail flicked as she eyed the cut and dried blood on the side of Colt’s head. Her blue eyes went down to the stallion’s restraints, “And wouldn’t you believe it? I kept the cuff after all these years…” she cooed as she approached the centaur in question, “You remember how much we _enjoyed_ a little bit of _bondage_ …” she reached out and tugged on Colt’s hands, “Do you _still_ enjoy it Colt? Does your precious little _wife_ enjoy it too?”

Colt jerked his hands out of his ex-lover’s grasp before backing as far as the chain would allow.

Barley averted his eyes in discomfort.

That was _not_ something the teen wanted to hear right now…

Not to be put off, the mare followed the stallion and cupped a hand on his non-bloody cheek, “I doubt it.” She answered herself, “No one could ever share what _we_ had…” she ran her free hand down Colt’s chest.

Colt pulled himself free of the mare’s touch. He said nothing and simply glared at her.

“Leave him be Tessa. You’ll have your turn with him soon enough.” Desmon ordered gently as he guided the mare away from the more than agitated stallion.

Tessa pouted, “But _I_ get to have him first, right? You promised!”

Desmon rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, _you’ll_ get the first crack at breaking Bronco, but _first_ ,” he flashed a sadistic, toothy smile in Colt’s direction, “I think our guests deserved to be filled in on what’s about to happen.”

Barley locked eyes with Colt, and he could see the growing fear behind his stepfather’s chocolate eyes.

Desmon took a firm hold of Colt’s chin and forced him to make eye contact, “You’ve caused one _hell_ of a stir ever since you joined the force…budding in people’s business…arresting them… _making sure we were locked up_!” His grip tightened, earning him a small whimper from the centaur, “ _Surely_ you knew you’d make a fair share of enemies, and _surely_ you knew we’d come after you eventually…” Colt tried to pull away, but the orc held on tight and actually pulled Colt’s face closer to his own, “And after _all_ these years, our time has come. _Your_ time has come.” He shoved Colt’s face away from him, “You’ll be joining your father soon.”

“Not _too_ soon.” A new voice spoke up. The group parted as a gremlin shoved his way to the center, “We need to take our time with the punishment. Make him regret he ever _fucked_ with us.”

Colt stared in disbelief, “… _Gordan_?!”

The gremlin nodded in Colt’s direction, “Long time no see Bronco.” His face fell into an expression of pure anger and malice, “But I guess we can chalk that up to the fact that _you_ hade me kicked off the force!”

“I guess it wasn’t enough to go after criminals on the street, you just _had_ to go after your own men as well.” Desmon accused.

Colt ignored him and spoke directly to Gordan, “You were releasing confident police information to _suspects_ while investigations were underway!” he snapped before adding, “ _And_ you repeatedly harassed Gore _on and off_ duty!”

Gordan scoffed, “Oh _please_ , that little tease _wanted_ it.”

“Apparently _not_ if she reported it!” Colt tugged on his restraints, “And let’s not forget that _you_ brought on your ultimate termination when you tried to _force_ yourself on her!”

“I tried to _kiss_ her!”

“Which she _didn’t want_!” Colt shot back. He remembered that day when Gore burst into his office, sweaty, breathless, disheveled and just about ready to cry. After calming the younger officer down and getting her recollection of what had just happened, Colt wasted no time in sending several officers out to bring in the gremlin.

Of course, the creep tried to save his skin by _claiming_ the intended action was consensual, but with his track record and Officer Gore’s body cam recording as evidence, he didn’t stand a chance, and Colt _finally_ had a strong enough reason to kick him off the force for good as well as had him locked up for attempted rape.

Even after the gremlin did his time, Colt made _sure_ the police union wouldn’t allow the ex-cop back in the department, or _any_ other department for that matter.

Justice had been served, but Colt wished he could have dealt with Gordon _sooner_. Unfortunately, there were protocols Colt had to follow before issuing an official job termination, so his hands had been tied, mostly by said police unions. The only thing he could really do, after a job suspension, was keep the gremlin and satyress separated. This had worked for a few weeks until Gordon hacked the system and partnered himself with Gore for a routine patrol.

Specter had been out sick that day, Colt had been in a meeting with the Chief, and unfortunately, the Sergeant present didn’t see the seriousness of the situation, or didn’t care, and refused to switch the two.

The _fear_ in Gore’s voice from her body cam _still_ haunted him.

She was _so_ lucky to have escaped…

Unfortunately, Gordon didn’t thing so, “She would have liked it if only she hadn’t _overreacted_! But _no_ …she just _had_ to run off to her beloved protector…” he sneered.

Colt’s ears twitched in confusion. _Beloved_?

“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t _notice_!” Gordon laughed sardonically, “I mean, with the way you always defended her, I thought you actually loved her back!”

“Loved her… _what_?!” Colt’s brows furrowed. What the hell was this psychotic gremlin even _talking_ about?!

“But you sure proved _me_ wrong when you started dating that elf broad…” Gordan flashed a quick look in Barley’s direction, “ _Still_ …I can’t help but wonder if you’ve been banging Gore on the side… _why else_ would she have such a strong admiration for you?”

“ _Typical_ stallion, having his way with as many women as he can…” An elf complained from his spot within the crowd.

Colt gave an indignant snort, “I’ve never touched her! There’s _nothing_ going on between us!”

“Good! Then you won’t mind if I paid Pandora a little visit while you’re busy _here_?” Gordan mocked.

“She has a restraining order against you!” Colt hissed.

“And that matters _what_ to me?”

Barley’s stomach clenched. _This_ couldn’t end well. Regardless of how Gore treated him, it wasn’t as if she _deserved_ to be hurt in such a way… _nobody_ deserved to have such a thing happened to them.

Apparently, Colt didn’t think so either as he actually charged the ex-officer. It was only the length of the chain that made the centaur stop short of his target, “Don’t you _dare_ touch her!”

“Or what Bronco?” Desmon taunted, “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re in _no_ position to be making threats or demands.” His sinister smile grew, “ _You_ are under _our_ mercy now.”

A flicker of fear swept through Colt, though he did his best to mask it, “What are you going to do me?” he asked bluntly. Might as well get an idea of what he was in for…

Desmon gave a mock confused shrug, “I don’t know what _they_ have in store for you,” he gestured to the assembled group, “but rest assured _my_ plans will _not_ be pleasant.” The orc’s face fell into an expression of deep ferocity, “I’m going make _sure_ you feel the pain _I_ felt when you had my father locked up…and you’re going to feel the pure _anguish_ I’ve had to deal with ever since he died in that _damn_ prison!” Desmon got right in Colt’s face, “You’re not getting out of this alive Bronco. _That_ much I can promise you.” He slowly back away from a now stunned Colt.

Colt wasn’t gonna kid himself. He was _thoroughly_ freaking out right now!

Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and Colt was immediately reminded of Barley’s presence, “And what about my son?” Barley’s ears perked at the reference, “He doesn’t have anything to do with any of you, so why is he here?”

“Because he was with _you_.” Desmon answered as he casually strolled over to Barley, “Obviously he’s not our target, but we brought him anyway because you know…witnesses and whatnot.” He drummed his fingers on the young man’s head, “That is, _leave_ no witnesses…”

Barley trembled under the man’s touch while Colt’s ears dipped in fear, “Don’t hurt him!”

Another sister laugh from the orc, “We weren’t planning to…so long as he _behaves_.” He sent a warning look at Barley.

Message well received…

“Then let him go!” Colt pleaded as he tugged on his restraints, “If you don’t plan on hurting him, then just let him go!”

“And risk him leading the rest of your police force back _here_?!” Desmon paused dramatically as if in thought, “Actually, we _will_ let him go. We took precautions to ensure he wouldn’t know how to get here, _but_ …we don’t plan on giving him up anytime soon.”

“What? _Why_?!” Colt demanded.

“Because even though he wasn’t originally part of our plan, we’ve since decided that he _does_ have a use for us. I mean, we _are_ going to need a messenger to tell that little wife of yours of your demise-”

“ ** _NO_**!” By now, Colt was tugging frantically on his chain.

It was bad enough that they wanted to kill _him_ , but to make his stepson watch and then use him to tell Laurel what he had seen…

And _Laurel_ …his poor, beautiful wife…she was going to lose another husband…

“Please Desmon…whatever it is you all have against me, it’s between you all and _me_. Don’t make my son sit through this, _please_!” Colt begged. “You…you can have me…you can do _whatever_ you want, for as _long_ as you want, just…don’t tell my family the details… _please_ …” His heart broke as he willingly offered himself to these crooks, but the last thing he wanted was for Laurel to have a detailed retelling on how her second husband died. And of course, no one deserved to watch their parent get tortured to death, so Barely _definitely_ couldn’t stay.

Sadly, Desmon wasn’t tempted by Colt’s offer, “Mmmm…no. The boy stays until _I_ decide he can go.” He turned his attention back to Barley, “Might as well make yourself comfortable boy. The first show’s about to start.”

Colt shifted on his hooves nervously, “S-start…?”

“You heard him Colt,” Tessa answered and she approached the stallion and took the chain in her hands and gave it a small tug, “Our payback starts _now_ , and _I’ve_ got first dibs on you big-boy.” She cooed.

“Tessa’s idea for revenge is simple but none the less diabolical.” Desmon filled in, “Imagine, being forced into intimacy with an ex flame while still being married to the woman you love…” the orc shook his head in mock sympathy, “Heartbreaking…truly, _truly_ heartbreaking.”

Colt’s heart lurched at the notion of ‘cheating’ on Laurel, “N- _no_!” He tried to pull away, only for Tessa to pull him back, “T-tessa! You _can’t_ be serious!”

“I _am_ Colt, and if you value your son’s safety, I suggest you just _go_ with it- I mean, it’s gonna happen either way, but I prefer if the little cutie didn’t get hurt.” The centauress winked in Barley’s direction.

Colt looked back and forth between Barley and Tessa, “I…I…” His head hung in defeat. Tessa was right. Whatever she and the others had planned for him, it was going to happen one way or the other, and they weren’t going to let Barley go anytime soon. So for the young elf’s safety, the only thing Colt could do was comply and let them do, or _do_ whatever they wanted, even if it meant…

“…Okay…” The officer said in defeat.

Tessa beamed as she cupped Colt’s chin, “Oh you’ve _always_ been such a good boy!” she leaned in and lowered her voice, “And if it makes you feel any better, I asked that we have a little bit of _privacy_.” she said the last bit louder, earning her a few groans of disappointment. “Oh, _shut up_!” she snapped, “No one’s getting a free look… _today_.” She purred the last part of Colt.

Desmon moved to unclip the chain from Colt’s cuffs, “No funny business, you hear me?” he hissed in Colt’s ear, “You try anything and not only will _you_ get it, but your son will get it as well.”

Colt merely nodded at this.

Tessa tugged on his still bound hands, “Let’s go Colt. I already have everything set up for us in the next room.” She said as she led her prisoner to the rooms exit.

Colt reluctantly followed her, but he spared his stepson a quick and desperate apology, “I’m sorry Barley! I’m _sorry_!”

That was the last thing he could say as he was led from the room with the group dispersing behind them.

Barley could only watch helplessly as his stepfather was taken for his first ‘punishment’.

He knew the apology wasn’t meant for _him_ specifically. It was aimed at him more on behalf of his _mother_.

Barley’s head dropped in self loathing and defeat. He knew what Colt was in for, and he knew how much the upcoming actions would destroy _both_ of his parents…and it was all _his_ fault! If he hadn’t thrown a tantrum during dinner and ran off like some angsty little preteen, neither of them would be in this situation.

Maybe…

For all Barley knew, the gang could have gone to their home and broken in and kidnapped _all_ of them in the middle of the night. Maybe this was bound to happen either way…

But _still_ , Barley had sped up the encounter, and now this group of crazies were going to-

“Don’t worry boy,” Desmon, the only other occupant in the room, announced, “your father is just a room over,” he gestured to the wall to Barley’s left, “and in case you’re wondering; _yes_ , the walls _are_ thin. You’ll be able to hear _everything._ ” Desmon sneered as he left the room, “Have a pleasant night boy.” He jeered before shutting the door with a click.

Now alone, Barley didn’t bother to hold back the sob that escaped his lips, “I’m sorry Colt…I’m _so sorry_ …”


	7. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt receives his first punishment, and Laurel finds out how serious the situation is.   
>  ‼(Major trigger warnings in this chapter! Read the warnings down below before proceeding!) ‼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> 🛑❗Trigger Warnings! Major trigger warnings! This chapter DOES get dark!❗🛑  
> \- Rape scenes: 1 hinted/implied; 1 brief not too graphic scene  
> -Threat of rape of another character (last one I swear!)  
> -Threat of killing another character  
> -Foul language present in the first half of the chapter

Taunts and sneers were thrown in Colt’s direction as he was led into the next room by his ex-lover.

“Give it to him _good_ Tessa!” one of the crooks jeered.

“Make sure you get _everything_ recorded!” Another laughed.

“I call first dibs to watch before we send it to his wife!” Someone else called out, just as Tessa moved past her prisoner and shut the door.

Colt backed up several paces, “W-wait, _what_?! You’re gonna send a video to my _wife_?!” he choked out, eyes wide in horror

Tess merely smiled as she led Colt over to a table where some first aid supplies were set up. She grabbed a small towel and dipped it into a bowl of water. “Mm-hm.” She confirmed as she wrung the water out and turned back to the large male.

“But… _why_?!” Colt flinched with a hiss as Tessa brought the towel up to wipe the blood that caked the left side of his face.

“Because, how else will the punishment hit home? Imagine, _you_ , a married man, sleeping with _me_ …I’m sure it would be just _devastating_ for you…” she dabbed at the cut on Colt’s temple, making him wince in pain, “but to send an anonymous video to your… _wife_ …and knowing that she saw the two of _us_ together, well…I’m sure it would just _tear_ your hearts to shreds! Just think of how betrayed and hurt she’ll be…oh she’ll _hate_ you!”

“ _Why_ are you doing this?” Colt asked pitifully as Tessa continued to tend to his wound.

Tessa turned to drop the rag on the table and grabbed a couple of butterfly stitches, “Because you left me. _Me_!” she glared as she placed the first stitch. Couldn’t have her toy bleeding all over the place, now could she? “You were _mine_ Colt! You were mine and I was _yours_ …we _loved_ each other! And then you turned around and _arrested_ me!” she shoved Colt in the chest, making him back up a few paces, “You _bastard_! You let them send me to _prison_!” she hissed.

“You were part of a scheming ring!” Colt defended desperately, “You and your cohorts stole thousands of dollars from elderly citizens! You even tried to target the _Mayor_!”

“That old bastard had it coming…not even _you_ like him…” Tessa argued.

“I know I don’t, but what you all were doing was illegal, and as a police officer, it was my sworn duty to uphold that law! I mean Tessa, we’ve had this conversation before! And _why_ are you bringing Laurel into it?!” he grunted as the mare took his bound hands and pulled him closer.

“Because I want that _bitch_ to know who you _really_ belong to!” Tessa sneered as Colt stomped a hoof with a snort, “You moved on while _I_ was locked away! Then I get out and I find out your _married_ to some _elf_ ,” Tessa took hold of Colt’s shirt and pulled him even closer, “you never asked _me_ to marry you, yet you asked some two-legged _skank_?! What does _she_ have that _I_ don’t?! What could _she_ give you that I _can’t_?!” Colt opened his mouth to argue, when the mare’s lips pulled into a smirk, “No…I _know_ what she can’t give you…” she ran her hands down Colt’s chest, “ _She_ can’t please you the way _I_ can…”

“Tessa _please_!”

Tessa cupped Colt’s face and pulled him in for a rough kiss, “ _Don’t_ tell me you don’t miss our love making, our morning quickies

“Tessa-”

“I _know_ there’s only so much of you that elf can take…she’s not like me Colt…I can take _all_ of you.” She looked around Colt’s large torso to where his ‘extremities’ were located. “ _All_ of it.” She repeated.

“Tessa don’t _do_ this, _please_!” Colt begged as his captor began to undo his cuffs.

“Take off your shirt.” Tessa ordered.

“ _Tessa-_ ”

“Don’t _make_ me ask someone to come in and help.” Tessa warned as she went over to a camera mounted on a tripod, “One way or the other, this is happening.”

Colt’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of an argument. His hands were free and Tessa _was_ a bit of a petite mare…he could handle her _no_ problem.

It was the rest of the criminals that was the problem…

And Barley…he was here too…if Colt tried anything, he’d be putting his stepson’s life on the line…

Colt’s eyes locked on Tessa’s, “Tessa…”

The mare shushed him as she pressed a finger against his lips before pulling him into another kiss, “I’m recording already.” She whispered as she backed not even an inch away.

Colt’s eyes widened and he looked to the camera to see a small, blinking red light. His eyes then fell to the remote lying on the table behind Tessa. She must have activated the camera while he was distracted with his own rising panic.

Tessa lifted the bottom of Colt’s shirt, “Take off your shirt,” she repeated, “and then take off mine.”

Seeing there was no way out of it, Colt complied. His stomachs churned as his pulled the top over his head, and his hands trembled as he began to undress his ex-mistress. He couldn’t even unhook the woman’s bra, leaving the mare to remove the last bit of her clothing for him. She then pressed herself against Colt’s bare torso, making him gasp at the contact.

“Smile for your wife Colt…” Tessa taunted as she pushed her head under Colt’s chin and nuzzled his thick throat.

Colt felt like throwing up then and there…

* * *

Barley grunted as she jerked against his restraints, but it was no use. His captors had used zip ties to keep him firmly in place.

But he couldn’t give up. _Colt_ was counting on him-

A loud, feminine moan sounded from next door, followed by a broken masculine groan.

Barley shivered as the noises continued and intensified. The only thing he could do was clench his eyes shut and _try_ to block out the erotic sounds. As he did, he tried not to think of what his stepfather was being forced to do, and tried not to imagine the look on his mother’s face when she found out what happened to her new husband.

_‘Men can’t get raped!’_

The voice of an old classmate echoed through Barley’s head.

Men most certainly _can_! What was happening in the next room was a prime example of such an occurrence.

And even if it _sounded_ like Colt was enjoying it, that didn’t mean he _was_. The body could say ‘yes’ but if the mind says ‘no’, then no, he _wasn’t_ enjoying it. In fact, the only reason he left someone willingly was because Barley’s own safety was on the line. Had he not obeyed, who _knows_ what they would have done to the young elf…

Still, that didn’t mean Laurel wouldn’t be heartbroken to see her husband engaging in sexual acts with another woman. And knowing that Colt had been _forced_ into them would only hurt the poor elf even _more_.

The sounds in the next room grew in intensity and frequency, and Barley glared at the barrier that separated him from Colt.

And that’s _exactly_ was these psychos wanted.

They didn’t want to just hurt Colt _physically_ , they wanted to hurt Laurel, which would hurt Colt _emotionally_ as well.

Laurel’s resulting heartbreak would just be ‘collateral damage’.

Barley winced as his restraints dug into his wrists. _Bastards!_ As if hurting his stepfather wasn’t bad enough, they just _had_ to drag his mother into it!

Barley jerked around a few more times before going still with a defeated sigh.

Somehow, someway, Barley was going to get him _and_ Colt out of this.

He just needed to calm down and think of a plan…he just needed to follow his _gut_ …

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Tessa seemed to finally have her fill, and she gently nudged an exhausted Colt off her. “You’re as good as I remember…” she complimented as she picked up the remote and turned off the camera.

Colt said nothing and simply wiped his watery eyes as Tessa plucked up her top and swiftly dressed herself.

“Are you _crying_?” The centauress taunted, “My _gods_ when did you become such a _softie_?”

Colt _glared_ at his captor, “I’d ask when _you_ became such a cold-hearted _bitch_ , but I _think_ I already know the answer…” It wasn’t every day Colt resorted to cursing, much less, calling ladies offensive names, but this _wasn’t_ an ordinary day, and Tessa was certainly _no lady_. “You were _always_ spoiled brat…asking for things, _begging_ me for sex…and me? I _gave_ it to you, I did everything you _wanted_ …and then _you_ broke the law and then blamed me for upholding it! You _knew_ my profession and you _still_ thought you could do whatever you wanted!” Colt towered over Tessa, “But when I proved you wrong, _that’s_ when the _real_ you showed, and _that’s_ what I’m seeing _now_.” Colt shook his head, “And to think I actually _thought_ about marrying you…I must have been out of my damn mind-”

**_SLAP_!**

Colt did his best to hold back the yelp that threatened to escape his lips.

“You son of a _bitch_! Who do you think you are talking to _me_ like that?!” Tessa snarled before slapping the large stallion again. “Lay on your back Colt!”

Colt glared at her in defiance.

“ _Get. On your. Back, _or I _swear_ I’ll have Desmon kill your stepson!” Tessa hissed threw clenched teeth.

“You wouldn’t _dare_!” Colt forced back.

Tessa got in his face, “ _Try_ me.”

Colt looked as if he was about to say something else, but to his credit, he held his tongue, and for the sake of his stepson, he did as he was told.

As soon as he was on the ground, Tessa dropped down and took his member in her hand, “You _really_ think you can do better than _me_?!” she growled as she stroked him fast and rough, “I’m gonna _show_ you how a _real_ woman rides a stallion! And for the record,” she continued, her grip tightening as Colt grew harder, “I’m _not_ on the pill…so whatever foal I get out of this, I’m going to make _sure_ it grows up knowing what a complete and total _bastard_ its father was…they’re gonna hate you _forever_!”

Tessa stopped her stimulating and settled herself over Colt. Then, true to her word, she rode him… _hard_.

“Who’s the better mare Colt?” Tessa taunted, her breath hitching as she bounced.

“ _Laurel_.” Colt grunted out.

This promptly earned him a few more slaps.

* * *

It was another hour later before Tessa finally opened the door and addressed the few waiting gang members.

“I’m done with him.” Tessa panted as she fanned her sweaty face.

“It’s about _time_!” The goblin, Seamus, cackled, “We were starting to think you two were actually on your honeymoon!”

Tessa scoffed, “Before you all are done with him, he’s going to _wish_ he had taken me on a honeymoon.”

“Spurred love…” A Satyr named Liam mused as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

“ _Shut up_!” Tessa hissed before holding up her recorded footage. “Now, who’s going to do me the favor of delivering Colt’s little home movie to his dear wifey?”

Gordon stepped forward, “I’ll take it. I was planning on heading into town and paying Officer Gore a little visit anyway.” He smirked. Tessa handed him the tape. His smirk grew and he moved past her and entered the room where a drained Colt lay panting on the ground.

“You know what I’m going to do Bronco?” Gordon asked as he crouched beside the heaving centaur, “I’m going to take this video to your wife, and _then_ …I’m going to drop by Gore’s place, and I’m going to pick up where I left off.”

“No…”

“Oh _yes_.” Gordon nodded, his shit eating grin never leaving his face, “I’m going to go to her apartment, tie her down, and have my way with her, and I’m going to facetime it to Desmon’s phone, and you’re going to _watch_ _it_ happen.”

“ _No_!” Colt lunged at the gremlin, but was held down by the troll and ogre that had followed Gordon.

“ _Yes_! You’re going to watch it, and she’ll be there and _you’ll_ be here, and there won’t be a _thing_ you could do to stop it.” Gordon stood, “You don’t know how much I enjoy watching you break.” He said before leaving the room.

Desmon, who had joined the group shortly after, motioned to the goons pinning Colt, “Get him back to the other room. I think he’s had enough…for now.” And with that, he turned and left.

Colt was hauled to his feet, re-cuffed and was ‘escorted’ back to the room Barley had been left in.

No one said a word as Colt was restrained once more.

There was nothing _to_ say. Even after the crooks left their captives alone, Colt _refused_ to look in his stepson’s direction.

“Colt?” Barley spoke out softly.

No response.

“ _Colt_?”

Still nothing.

A lump formed in the pit of Barley’s stomach, “Colt, it’s…it’s not your fault…” he tried to reassure.

Colt disagreed. This was _entirely_ his fault.

* * *

Back in New Mushroomton, Laurel’s night wasn’t going any better.

After finding Colt’s wrecked cruiser, yet no Colt or Barley, Laurel and Ian were escorted home with the suggestion to get some rest and Officer Specter’s promise to let the two know if either men turned up.

“I know it’s easier said than done, but try not to stress _too_ much…it’s not good for the baby.” Officer Specter advised as she walked the elves to their front door.

“I know, it’s just…seeing Colt’s car like that…and the blood…and the fact that my boys are missing-” Laurel fretted.

Specter put a _hand_ up, “Hey, I hear ya, and I _get_ it. It’s a scary situation and we’re all wondering what could have happened to your son and husband, but _please_ try to take it easy…you’re in a delicate state.” The officer insisted as she eyed the woman’s belly.

“I will just… _please_ let me know if anything turns up…” Laurel urged.

“You _know_ we will.” Specter assured.

Laurel nodded, “Thanks, and thank you for your help so far.”

“We’re just doing our job.” Officer Gore droned from beside her partner.

“As well as helping some _friends_.” Officer Specter said as she nudged the smaller officer’s shoulder, “ _And_ our Captain.”

That seemed to strike a nerve with the satyress, “I’ll wait in the cruiser.” She said absentmindedly before turning and making her way back to the vehicle.

Officer Specter watched her go, “It’s been a long day.” She excused. 

Laurel doubt that was the case, but she let it go none the less, “You can say that again.” Laurel agreed.

The cyclops placed a hand on the expecting mother’s shoulder, “We’ll keep in touch, but let us know if anything comes up on your end.”

“You know I will.” Laurel assured.

Specter nodded, “Have a good night.” She said before turning away.

“You too.” Laurel said as she turned to enter her home.

“Oh! And Laurel…”

“Yes?”

“They’ll be okay. Colt’s one of the best officers on the force, and your boy…he’s a tough cookie. They’ll turn up.”

“I _hope_ so…”

“They _will_. Get some rest Laurel.” And with a final nod, the one-eyed cyclops was gone.

That had been _hours_ ago, and Laurel had yet to sleep a wink.

Of course, that’s not to say she didn’t _try_ , because she did. It was just…the _knowledge_ that Colt and Barley weren’t there was enough to make her toss and turn in her bed.

Barley usually had music softly playing throughout the night, and Colt’s snores were a constant reminder that he was close by. But now, with the silence that permeated the house, Laurel was reminded that something was amiss, and she just couldn’t bring herself to sleep when half her family was missing.

So that led to the now in which Laurel was sitting on the living room sofa, caving in to her pickle and ice cream cravings and watching re-runs of a crime drama show.

 _“Aww honey, if you wanna hear a crime story all you have to do is ask. I’ve got loads of stories!” _Colt often insisted whenever he caught her watching said shows.

“ _I know,”_ Laurel would say in return, “ _but sometimes, I like to have some visual stimulus with my stories.”_

Then Colt would look at the screen and feign a look of mock offense, “ _It’s the lead detective isn’t it?”_

Laurel would smile and shake her head, _“He’s good looking, I’ll admit, but he’s no where as handsome as you, plus you’re the real deal.” _She would then pull him into a passionate, reassuring kiss.

Laurel leaned up to look out the window.

Still no sign of her son or husband.

She dropped back down with a sigh. _Where_ could they be? What happened to the car? Obviously there had been a wreck, but _what_ could have driven Colt off the road? An animal? Colt and Barley had been driving around the outskirts of the city, and it wasn’t uncommon for animals to dart across the road under the cover of darkness…if a unicorn or a griffin had caught the centaur off guard, he could have swerved to avoid hitting the creature, thus unintentionally causing the accident. That was possible, _however,_ it didn’t explain the boys’ disappearance _or_ the rest of the accident scene.

Why was the back of Colt’s cruiser seemingly torn off? Why were there so many other footprints in the sand? The obvious theory was that someone came upon the accident and went down to officer assistance, and the numerous tracks were from the paramedic crew or from the other motorist. But if that was the case, then why weren’t there any reports of Colt or Barley being admitted into any of the hospitals?

Did they walk away from the crash _themselves_? Barley didn’t have a phone, and Colt’s had been damaged in the accident, so…the only thing they could have done is walk back to town, even if they _were_ injured.

But that didn’t make _sense_.

According to one of the officers on the scene, Colt’s radio, while damaged, still worked, so he could have easily called for assistance.

And even if they _had_ walked back to town, they would have reached the city _hours_ ago as they hadn’t been that far out…

Laurel took another bite of her ice cream dipped pickle. _None_ of this made any sense, and unless the boys showed up on her doorstep, or at least called, the only other thing she could do was wait until the police called her back with an update.

 _“His dashcam’s busted pretty bad, but I think we can still salvage the footage and see what took place before the accident_ … _”_ One of the detectives that had arrived on the scene said.

 _Gods_ , Laurel hoped they could save the footage…that seemed to be their only clue to this mystery so far and-

_“You’ve got a lot of enemies, don’t you detective?”_

Laurel’s ears twitched and she instantly raised the volume of the T.V.

_“I’ve made plenty of enemies in my line of work…and given the chance, they’d all be more than happy to get back at me-”_

Laurel’s heart dropped.

Enemies…

 _Colt_ had enemies…he had _many_ enemies…

Could it be that-

A low growl sounded from below Laurel, and she looked down to see Blazey _glaring_ at the front door.

“What is it Blazey?” Laurel asked as she looked from the door to the dragon, “What’s the matter?”

Blazey didn’t even acknowledge her owner. Instead, she scrambled to her feet, back arched, ear frills flared and tail slowly swinging in agitation. Smoke filtered through the dragon’s nostrils as she bared her teeth and let out another menacing growl.

Laurel hesitated.

That _couldn’t_ have been Barley or Colt…Blazey would _never_ growl at them…

With her heart racing, Laurel leaned up to peek out the window, only to yelp and drop down when she caught sight of a dark figure dash across the yard towards a waiting vehicle.

There was the sound of a car door slamming, followed by the squeal of tires and the roar of a retreating engine.

Laurel waited another moment or so before cautiously taking another look.

There was no shady figure, and the only vehicles that she could see were her neighbors’ usual cars. None the less, that didn’t stop Blazey from whimpering and scratching at the front door.

“What’s out there Blazey?” Laurel asked softly as she approached the agitated dragon.

Blazey finally looked at her mistress and whimpered again.

Laurel bit her bottom lip. Nothing good ever happened from opening the door at three in the morning, _especially_ after seeing a suspicious figure retreating from one’s front yard, but…with a dragon, who for the most part was a complete and total sweetie but could turn into a fierce protector in an instant by her side, what were the chances something could go wrong?

Still, Laurel thought it was best to go to grab something to defend herself.

She promptly went to her and Colt’s bedroom to retrieve the dagger Corey had gifted her on her after their first adventure. Then, every so carefully, she unlocked the front door and cracked it open. She gasped when Blazey forced her way through the crack and sniffed at the small, rectangular object that had been left on the top step.

Laurel nudged the large reptile away, “Get back girl,” she squinted at the object, “what…?” she reached down and picked it up.

At first glance, it looked like a simple VHS tape, but upon closer inspection, she was surprised to see that it was actually on old VHS cassette adapter, complete with a camcorder tape within it. Taped to the adapter itself was an envelope addressed to _her_.

**Mrs. Laurel Bronco**

Laurel promptly took Blazey by the collar and retreated back into the house. 

The dragon gave an indignant snort and shake as her mistress shut and locked the door. She then followed the elf to the dinning table and watched as Laurel stared at the tape and envelope.

Laurel tapped her foot nervously.

Who could have sent this? Not the police, _that_ was for darn sure.

Yes, they did say they were going to look at Colt’s dashcam footage for clues, but no way would they just _dump_ potential evidence on her front porch.

_“I’ve made plenty of enemies in my line of work…and given the chance, they’d all be more than happy to get back at me-”_

The fictional detective’s words echoed in Laurel’s mind, making her stomach churn in anticipation.

… _Maybe_ she should turn this in to the police…if it was a clue to her husband, and possibly Barley’s whereabouts, then the officers should have a look at it…

But then again…it _was_ addressed to her, and what if the police _didn’t_ let her see what the contents were? What if it was so bad that they refused to let her see the note or the video and ended up keeping her in the dark…for her ‘own sake’?

Laurel frowned. If it was something bad, then she _probably_ shouldn’t see it, but…what if the police _did_ decide to keep something from her? She would rather _know_ what was going on instead of being kept clueless…

No. This was addressed to _her._

Good or bad, if this was a clue, she wanted to know what the note said and what was on the tape.

With her resolve in mind, Laurel removed the envelope from the tape. She flipped it over to open the seal when she stopped.

**Watch the tape first!**

Laurel blinked at the message scrawled on the other side of the envelope. She looked at the tape in thought. Did she even _have_ a VHS player any- _yes!_ Yes she did!

Her old thirteen-inch portable TV/VHS combo player! It was still in the attic!

Quick as she could, Laurel went to retrieve the device. After about ten minutes of digging and searching, she returned to the kitchen and placed the small bit of machinery on the counter. She plugged in the cord and was happy to see that the small set still worked. She then inserted the VHS adaptor, and after releasing a shaky breath, pressed play.

At first, there was only static before an image came into focus.

Laurel gasped, “ _Barley_?!”

Sure enough, zip tied to a chair in an undisclosed location and looking scared out of his mind, was her firstborn baby boy.

 _“Say ‘hi’ to your mommy.”_ A voice taunted from behind the camera. Through his obvious fear, Barley sent a scathing look at the cameraman and kept his mouth shut. The captor simply laughed, _“Let’s see how your dear stepdaddy is doing…”_ The camera swirled and focused on an apparently unconscious figure laying on the floor.

“ _Colt_!” Laurel’s hands flew to cup her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sight of her husband bleeding on the ground.

“ _Aww…daddy’s still sleeping. We’ll check up on him later.”_ The cameraman cooed.

There was another burst of static and Laurel blinked when a centauress came on screen.

“ _Hello Mrs. Bronco…”_ the woman started, “ _You don’t know me, and frankly, I don’t give a damn._” Her face dropped into a look of absolute _loathing_ , “ _The only thing you need to know is that Colt used to be my stallion. Before he backstabbed and had me locked up, he was mine! We were intimate on a daily basis…before he ever knew you existed, his hands all over me…and I knew how to please him. I still know how to please him. And unlike you, I can give him what he wants…I can pleasure him the way a centaur yearns to be pleasured. You can never satisfy him the way a mare can. And I can show you…” _A twisted smirk formed on the mare’s face, “ _and if you’re wondering why I’m doing this…why this is happening, well…just read the note we sent with this video…for now though, enjoy the show.” _

The screen changed and Laurel nearly fell out of her chair at what she saw…

 _There_ , on the screen, was Colt, shirtless and in the arms of the mysterious centauress.

Laurel’s stomach churned dangerously as she watched the mare pull Colt in for a passionate kiss. It churned again when Colt’s hands were bought up to cup the woman’s bare breasts. But the big kicker, the one that _did_ send Laurel to the nearest trashcan wasn’t the moment when the centauress turned and lifted her tail in preparation…it was the moment that Colt mounted his ex-mistress…

_“Oh… Colt!” _

Laurel barely made it to the trashcan…and it was only the sound of her own retching that prevented her from hearing the woman’s aroused moans and Colt’s whimpers…

After emptying her stomach’s continents, Laurel rushed back to the tv and ejected the tape.

Her eyes watered as she leaned over the table panting.

 _What_ …what…?

Laurel’s eyes went to the envelope that came with the video. She picked it up, and with shaky hands, pulled the letter out.

“Mom?” A bleary-eyed Ian mumbled as he came into the kitchen, “Mom are you okay? I heard- _mom_?”

Laurel didn’t even turn to acknowledge her son. Her eyes were glued on the trembling note.

“Mom? What is it? What’s wrong?” Ian pressed, now obviously more awake, “Mom?”

Laurel dropped the note and gingerly picked the envelope back up. Her heart hammered as she carefully reached in and pulled out a gold ring.

“Is…is _that_ …” Ian asked, his own concern rising.

“…Colt’s wedding ring…” Laurel finished.

Ian’s jaw dropped, “ _What_?! Mom, what’s going on?”

Laurel brushed past her younger son, “Call your Aunt Corey while I call the police!” she ordered as she swiped her phone from the couch.

Ian didn’t need to be told twice as he readily dashed upstairs to retrieve his own phone.


	8. Failed Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter, BUT there's lots of action regarding OC Gordon, Officer Gore and Officer Avel (the officer interrogating Cory in the film, post burning down her tavern).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.  
> Nick Jakoby from the Netflix film 'Bright' makes a cameo in the chapter. Bright belongs to Netflix as well as Dir. David Ayer. Special thanks to Eric Newman, David Ayer (again), Bryan Unkeless, Ted Sarandos (producers), and Max Landis (writer) for creating this fun film. *I also make no money off using the character of Nick*
> 
> A/N:   
> Canon characters- Officer Gore, Officer Avel, Officer Bronco, Officer Specter, Laurel, Barley and Ian belong to Pixar/Disney. 
> 
> OC's belonging to Me: Bram Gordon (He gets a first name in this chapter); Officer Willow; Officer Blaze
> 
> Warnings/triggers:   
> * Foul language (including many usages of the 'F' word  
> *Violence  
> *Attempted rape

Officer Glenn Avel sighed as he leaned back against his seat, his eyes locked on the red light that glared over the roof of the two cars in front of him. He spared himself a yawn as he waited for the light to change.

What a _night_ this turned out to be…

 _First,_ he got stuck working the late shift without a partner, _then_ he got cursed out by a bunch of unruly _frat_ boys after responding to a loud noise complaint…Oh! And then there were those young ladies he pulled over for speeding earlier that night…

* * *

_“Isn’t there something I can do to make all this go away…Officer?” The succubus cooed as she watched Avel write out her ticket. _

_“Yeah, you can pay off the citation either at our municipal court or online. The physical and web address are located at the bottom on the page.” Avel showed the driver the half-written citation and tapped his pen at the indicated spot. _

_The succubus’ ears dipped and her smile waved before she composed herself with a small laugh, “No I mean…is there anything I can do for you, that will convince you to tear up that ticket and let me off with a warning?” she smiled seductively while her fellow female passengers, a drow, a gorgon, a harpy and a hobgoblin, all smirked at each other knowingly. _

_Avel frowned, “What are you implying?”_

_The succubus closer to him, making sure her cleavage was visible to him, “I’m implying a ‘favor’.” _

_Avel raised a brow, “A ‘favor’?” he could already see where she was going with this._

_The woman nodded, “Mmm-hmm…I can give you a quick peek, or…you can take me to the back of your cruiser and I can give you and hand job…or a BJ, ooor…we can go all the way. I’m open to anything.” She flashed a pearly white smile, her pointy teeth digging into her bottom lip ever so slightly. _

_Avel huffed, “ Good.” He finished off the ticket before tearing it off and handing it to the stunned driver, “The municipal court opens at 8 A.M, but you can pay the citation anytime on line.” _

_The succubus sputtered and stuttered, “Wha-…b-but… ugh…what?!” _

_“I don’t know how the officers in New Realm City do things, but here, we don’t mess around while on the job.” Avel informed. _

_The succubus stared at him in dumbfounded disbelief while her Faerie Dragon growled at him from her lap._

_“You ladies enjoy the rest of your evening.” Avel bid before walking back to his car._

_“Fucking asshole…” he heard the driver hiss under her breath before she peeled away._

* * *

Avel shivered at the memory. _Talk_ about unwanted advances…

And _now_ , Captain Bronco and his stepson are missing…what _else_ could the night throw at him?

The light changed and the drivers slowly inched forward.

Avel shifted in his seat as he steadily picked up speed until he reached the appropriate speed limit.

However, despite all the negative that had gone on in the past few hours, there was _one_ silver lining of the night.

_Officer Pandora Gore._

The elf’s expression softened at the thought of the raven haired satyress.

Pandora…

 _Gods_ , Avel had never met a more beautiful, if not, _feisty_ satyress in his life…scratch that. He _had_ met a satyress _almost_ as pretty as Pandora…back in high school. The only difference was that _that_ doe hadn’t given him the time of day.

She was too good, too pretty, too _popular,_ to bother with the likes of _him_.

Avel scoffed to himself. He remembered the first and _only_ time he managed to gather the courage to actually talk to her…

It didn’t go well.

Fauna Tassel’s latest boyfriend, a huge, muscular minotaur, made _sure_ Avel remembered his place. He never spoke to _her_ again, nor did he willingly _look_ at her.

 _Pandora_ on the other hand…she was willing to at _least_ give him a chance at friendship.

The moment he had taken the plunge to speak to her, was shortly before rollcall on a bright Monday morning.

Officer Gore had already been sitting next to her partner, Officer Specter, but the seat to her left was still available. _Plenty_ of seats were still available, but that _one_ spot next to Pandora…if he didn’t take it _now_ , who _knows_ when he would muster the courage to approach her again.

No. The time and place to break the ice was _then_ and _there_ , and if there was _any_ chance that the satyress was going to turn him down, he rather she do it while it was just him, her, Specter, and that one officer that was dozing off in the back.

So, it was after a deep in and exhale that Avel pushed himself forward and approached the empty seat beside the satyress.

‘Excuse me, is it alright if I sit here?’

She said _‘yes’_.

And what’s more, she _actually_ engaged in conversation with him! And as it turned out, they had a similar taste in music, movies, literature, hobbies…they just _clicked._ And they continued to click as their friendship grew over the years. It was about two years into their friendship that Avel decided to try his luck in taking their relationship to the next level.

Avel stopped at yet _another_ red light.

He remembered _that_ day too.

He remembered inviting Gore over to his apartment, and while they watched some cheezy, romance sitcom, they got into the topic of relationships and families and just…the _future_ in general.

Sweet _Odin_ that had been a mistake…

 _Sure,_ the conversation had started off innocent enough, but eventually, Gore admitted to her attraction to _Captain Bronco_ of all people!

 _That_ had been a slap to the face.

And when Pandora asked who _he_ had his eye on, he lied and brought up the name of a random classmate that he hadn’t spoken to since graduation. After that, he dropped the topic and never brought it up again.

Their friendship remained intact, sure, but knowing that the woman of his interest had the hots for their Captain, was…painful, to say the least.

It was _extremely_ hard to be that comforting shoulder when Pandora found out that Bronco had taken Laurel Lightfoot as a sweetheart.

He knew her pain, but out of respect, he refrained from taking advantage of the situation and asking her out then and there.

A decision he would later come to regret _deeply_.

Perhaps if he _had_ made it official with her, it might have kept Gordon away…

Avel’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. The mere _thought_ of that sleezeball made the elf’s blood boil. The gremlin should have gotten a _much_ longer sentence after what he almost did to Gore.

But that was just Avel’s opinion.

At least _Bronco_ had the balls to push and ensure that Gordon was fired from the department, as well as making sure that the Unions didn’t try to cover Gordon’s ass and allow him to be hired by some _other_ department. That was good.

Avel just wished Gore didn’t cling to Bronco as she did. He wished she would just open her eyes and realize that Bronco _wasn’t_ interested in her…that he was _married_ and had a new family of his own…that she had lost her chance at being with him…that…that _he_ , _Avel_ , was right here in front of her… _he_ could be everything she wanted…he just needed her to give him a _chance._

As Avel waited for the light to turn green, his blue-grey eyes were drawn to the lone figure currently crossing the road. His brow furrowed when the figure flashed a quick look in his direction, and he straightened in his seat.

 _Gordon_? What was _he_ doing out so late? What was he up too?

Avel’s eyes flashed to the street name above the light before widening.

 _Thunderbird_ _St._

 _Gore_ lived off Thunderbird Street...in fact, her apartment complex was just three blocks West from where Avel currently sat; he could actually see the top floors of her building. The building that- by the looks of it- was where Gordon was currently heading…

The light turned green and Avel cursed. He was in the far-right lane and couldn’t turn left. He’d have to make a turn around somewhere else.

With another curse, he crept forward, but turned into a nearby drive-thru parking lot, where he eased his cruiser around and back out onto the street. He made it to the far end of the street and made a right turn onto Thunderbird, heading towards Gore’s general direction. As he drove, he scanned the sidewalk to his right, searching for Gordon, who seemed to have disappeared in the time it took Avel to turn around and follow after him.

‘Where’d that bastard go?’ Avel thought to himself with a frown. He _had_ seen the gremlin scuttling across the road…he _knew_ he did.

So where was he?

“Did he cut across the parking lots?” Avel asked out loud as he eyed the various darkened lots of business that were closed for the night.

He pulled into a Burger Shire parking lot and did his best to peer through the surrounding dim lighting.

The teens working behind the counter of the restaurant sent him looks as if to say ‘are you coming in or what?’, but Avel ignored them. If anything, he had half a mind to suggest they keep their lobby doors locked, or if not that, they should remain on guard should the gremlin happen to stroll in. _Buuut_ something told him Gordon didn’t walk all the way across town _just_ to order something from _this_ particular Burger Shire.

The Burger Shire that just so happened to be located a block away from Gore’s apartment…

No way. Gordon was here for one reason and one reason _only_.

Avel shifted in his seat as he pulled his cell from his pocket. He sent one final look around before unlocking his phone and accessing his contacts. He paused with his thumb hovering over Gore’s name before letting out a quick “Screw it!” and tapped her contact.

No doubt, the satyress would be annoyed at being woken up, but this was possibly for her own safety.

Avel drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he brought the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing tone, “Come on Dory…pick it up!” His stomach churned when the phone went to voicemail. He tried again.

 _Riiiiiing_ ….. _Riiiiiing_ …. _Riiiiiing_ …. _Riiii-_

“… _Gore here_ …” came the exhausted woman’s voice.

Avel’s heart raced at the sound of his interest’s voice- but no time for that now! Right now, there was a potential threat heading her way…possibly…

“Dory?” Avel croaked out, his mouth suddenly very dry, “I-it’s Glenn.”

“ _Glenn_?”

“Y-yeah.”

There was the sound of shifting fabric and the creek of Gore’s bed on the other end of the line, “ _Glenn…what…did something happen? Why are you-”_

“I _know_ , I know…you’re off the clock and it’s late,” Avel interrupted, “but I’ve got something important to ask you…”

“ _…okay…?”_

Avel took a quick second to swallow, thus wetting his mouth in the process, “Okay, so, just out of curiosity…did you by any chance revoke your restraining order against Gordon?” He was met by a brief moment of silence.

“… _nnnooo… why?”_ There was confusion and a slight hint of panic in her voice.

Her answer drew more fear and concern from Avel, who leaned forward in his seat as he scanned the area for what seemed like the tenth time, “Well…I don’t mean to scare you or anything, _but_ , I just saw Gordon making his way in your general direction.”

“ _What?!” _Gore yelped.

“Don’t panic…” Avel soothed, “just double check your locks and arm yourself in case he shows up.” He advised.

Gore scoffed, “ _Nooo …I figured I’d unlock my door and wait for him in bed_.” She said sarcastically, though the sound of her hoof-steps could be heard in the background.

“ _Very_ funny.” Avel droned, obviously not impressed, “But seriously…this is… _serious_.”

“ _Like I don’t know that Glenn_!” Gore retorted.

Avel winced. Way to upset his love interest…

“I know, you’re right…” Avel brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “I’m just…worried for you…”

The sound of a drawer opening was heard, as well as Gore’s sigh, “ _Yeah. I know you are, and…I appreciate the concern. I really do_.” A click. Gore loaded her gun. “ _And thanks for the heads up_.”

“I’m just looking out for a…a friend.” Avel answered as he ran his hand through his short, navy blue hair, “In fact…” he continued hesitantly, “I was wondering if…you…wanted me to come over and check things out…make sure Gordon’s not snooping around your car or…something…” he clenched his eyes shut.

“ _You know what? Yeah. I’d appreciate it if you came over for a bit_.”

Avel’s eyes snapped open, “Yeah?” he repeated.

“ _Well I mean, I’m not going to be going back to bed anytime soon, and I sure as Hel would feel a lot safter if I had someone else here with me_.” Gore admitted.

Alone in the car, Avel nodded enthusiastically, “O-okay, I’ll be over in a bit.”

“ _Thank you, Glenn_.”

“No problem Dory. I’ll see you in a few.”

“ _I’ll be here_.”

“Alright.” Avel went to hand up when Gore’s voice sounded through the speaker.

“ _And Glenn?_ ”

“Yeah?” the elf asked as he brought the phone back up to his ear.

“ _…be careful_ …”

“I will. I’ll see you soon.”

 _“Bye_.”

“Bye.”

Avel hung up and switched his headlights back on. He sent a small, half wave in the direction of the Burger Shire employees’ direction, a sort of ‘thank you for letting me use your parking lot’ gesture.

The female member returned the gesture with a nod while the male simply stared at him through bored, half-lidded eyes as he watched the officer pull out of the lot.

“Dude…I think that guy was a _cop_ …” the male satyr slurred out, his bloodshot eyes following the police cruiser.

The female employee, a centaur, turned to him, arms crossed and a look of annoyance plastered on her face, “That _was_ a cop Reed. You’re _so_ lucky he didn’t come in here!” she scolded.

Reed, _high_ as a kite, shrugged, “Too bad…I could have told him about that guy that came in last week, asking about that lady cop that lives around here…”

* * *

Meanwhile at Thunderbird Apartments, Gore peered out of her door’s peephole, her lips pursed with anticipation as she took in what little the tiny hole allowed her to see, and at the moment, there was no sign of the bastard.

None the less, Gore quadruple checked the locks after stepping off the stool she had been standing on. She then went to sit on her sofa, her eyes still on the door. On the coffee table in front of her was her work gun, loaded and ready for use… _should_ it come to it.

Obviously, she wasn’t going to just fire blindly should Gordon show up, but _if_ he himself showed up armed and was willing to do her harm, then…she would do what she needed to do to defend herself…

Gore leaned back against her seat, her legs folded pulled up and folded beside her. She brought a hand to her mouth and bit at one of her nails nervously.

Why her? Why now? But most importantly, why _her_?

Gore didn’t see herself as anything special, and apparently, neither did a lot of the other male officers. There were other female officers in the department, some of them, admittingly more attractive than _her_.

And yet, Gordon chose _her_ as his target.

He chose _her_ to constantly stalk and harass, _on_ and off work hours, and it was _her_ he chose to attack that one fateful day…

* * *

_“Sergeant Embers please, you can’t expect me to work with Officer Gordon!” Gore begged as she stood before her sergeant’s desk. _

_Sergeant Embers_ , _also known as the officer that could care less about the needs of the female officers on the force, simply gazed at Gore through half lidded eyes, “If you’re on the roaster with him, then that’s who you’re working with.”_

_“But sir-”_

_“I’m not going to change the roster just because you don’t like a certain officer.” Embers turned his attention back to his computer, typing away at some report he had been working on, “If I make switches for you, then I’d have to make switches for everyone, and that’s a hassle I don’t have time to deal with.” _

_Go. Figure._

_“ Sir,” Gore tried again, “Captain Bronco himself gave the order that Gordon and I were to not work together…and if it’s really that much of a problem, I can ask him to switch Gordon and I-”_

_“The Captain,” Embers growled, “is currently in a meeting with the Chief, so pestering him with something so frivolous would only serve as an unnecessary interruption.” _

_Gore closed her eyes and took a calming breath, “Sergeant Embers… please…”_

_Embers turned in his chair as he addressed the satyress, “Let me ask you something Officer Gore.” He started calmly…a little too calmly, “Has Officer Gorgon bothered or interacted with you at all over these past few weeks?” _

_Gore sagged at the upcoming defeat. Gordon hadn’t bothered her following Colt’s orders. “No.” _

_“ Then there’s nothing to fear. Gordon acted inappropriately, he was disciplined, and he learned his lesson. Case closed.” Seeing that Gore was still reluctant, Embers leaned forward in his seat, “Listen to me…you’re a gods damn cop. Start acting like it.” He reclined back in his seat, “Get to work Officer.” He dismissed before turning back to his computer. _

_Gore clenched her jaw before turning and storming away. She would work with Gordon for the day, but not without a body camera on her…_

_By the time she retrieved her extra piece of equipment, Gordon was already waiting for her by their squad car._

_“What took you so long, beautiful?” Gordon asked as he leaned against the cruiser, keys jingling in his hand._

_“I had to pick up a body cam.” Gore answered honestly._

_Gordon eyed the device clipped to Gore’s shirt, “Bronco made you wear that?” he asked skeptically._

_“No. I chose to wear the camera.” Gore bit back. _

_“ Why?” _

_“You know why.” _

_Gordon actually had the nerve to chuckle at that, “Well…so you say.” Gore glared, “I’ll drive.” _

_“Fine by me.” Gore said as she climbed into the passenger seat._

_Driving would keep Gordon’s eyes on the road and hopefully his hands on the wheel. In other words, he should be distracted. _

_Gordon slid into the driver’s seat and smiled at the satyress, “We’re going to have a pleasant shift.” He said before starting up the car._

_Gore settled in her seat, “We’ll see.”_

* * *

Gore grabbed her remote and switched on her T.V.

She remembered that shift _clearly_ , and she remember it was anything _but_ pleasant…

The first few hours of their shift had gone surprisingly…normal.

The duo worked and performed their duties in the way officers were supposed to, all the while keeping a professional air about them.

Of course, there were the few instances in which Gore caught Gordon staring at her out of the corner of her eye, but other than that, he didn’t so much as say a flirtatious word to her since that morning.

It was good.

 _Too_ good.

Gore really should have _known_ it wouldn’t last.

She should have known Gordon would try something sooner or later…

* * *

_It was just after lunch when Gordon made his move._

_They had just finished eating and were heading out to the cruiser when Gore offered to drive for a bit._

_“No, no. I got it.” He insisted as he made his way to the driver’s side. _

_Gore held her hands up in surrender, “ Alright if you insist…” she said as Gordon unlocked the car. _

_The two slid into their seats, and within seconds, the two were back on patrol…and heading towards a desolate area of the city that Gore rarely visited._

_“Where are we going?” Gore asked as traffic became more sparce and businesses more remote._

_“We’re just taking the route I usually take on patrols.” Gordon responded._

_“We weren’t assigned this area today...” Gore insisted, her hand tightening around the door handle. There were too little people out here…not enough commotion…_

_Gordon scoffed, “ Relax,” he reached over and took Gore’s left hand in his own, “I’m just making sure everything’s going okay out here…this is my turf.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of Gore’s hand sensually. _

_Gore yanked her hand out of his grasp, “I want you. To take us back to the city. Now.” She demanded firmly. _

_Gordon’s eyes flicked over to Gore before going back to the road._

_“ Now Gordon!” _

_The cruiser screeched to a halt in the middle of an empty street. Dead, rundown businesses lined either side of them, and not a soul to be seen…_

_“…what are you doing?” Gore demanded._

_Gordon stared out ahead of him in silence, his hands still firmly grasping the steering wheel._

_“Gordon?” No answer. “ Gordon!” _

_“You’re beautiful…you know that?” Gordon stated randomly as he finally cast his eyes on Gore._

_Gore’s heart dropped. ‘Oh gods…’ _

_“Gordon, don’t start with this again…” she warned as she pressed herself against the passenger side door._

_“Start with what?” the gremlin pressed, shifting in his seat so as to fully face the other officer. “My compliments? Compliments you can’t even accept with a simple ‘thank you’?” Gore removed her seatbelt, which triggered Gordon in doing the same. He then reached out and grabbed the woman’s wrist, “ All I wanted was a chance…”_

_“Let go Gordon!” _

_“but being the little tease that you are, you’re not going to give that chance…are you?” _

_“I’m not interested in you!” Gore said in fierce rejection as she yanked herself out of his grip. _

_Gordon’s face darkened, “No. I guess not.” He admitted with a growl, “I guess the only thing you are interested in is fucking centaurs.” _

_“ Gordon!” _

_“Well it’s true, isn’t it?” the gremlin pressed, “But tell me. What is it about that fat son of a bitch that interests you so much, hmm?”_

_“ Stop-“_

_“What does he have that I don’t? What about him turns you on? Is it that giant horse di-”_

_“ Stop it!” Gore raised her voice over Gordon’s, her face blushing a crimson red as she spoke. _

_“-because if that’s the case,” Gordon continued, his pupils a thinner slit than they already were, “I’ll admit, I’m not as big as him, but still…I think you’ll be pleased with my size…” he inched closer towards Gore and placed a hand on her leg. _

_Gore twitched and fumbled with the manual lock behind her, “What are you doing?!” _

_“I’m just getting what I deserve…” Gordon smirked a devious little smile, “I’ve been good to you all day…now its your turn to be good to me.” _

_Gore swatted the hand away, “ No Gordon!” Gordon moved even closer, “Gordon stop! W-we’re working!”_

_Gordon scoffed, “I’ve fucked on duty before…back in my old department.” _

_That comment in itself was disgusting and a disgrace to the profession, but Gore had bigger_ _problems to worry about, “I’m wearing a body cam!” she tried._

_“Then turn it off.” Gordon reasoned._

_“ No!” _

_Gordon stared at her for a few seconds before lunging at her. _

_Gore gave a muffled squeal as the gremlin’s mouth pressed against hers, and she swatted at Gordon’s chest and arms as his forked tongue lapped and prodded her tight lips, begging for entrance. When she continued to deny him, he bit down on her lower lip, causing her to cry out in pain. Immediately, Gordon’s tongue invaded the younger officer’s mouth, and her struggles became all the more frantic. Her eyes watered as one of Gordon’s hands come up and began unbuttoning her shirt._

_Upon reaching her third button, Gordon’s fingers brushed against her body cam, and he moved his hand to fiddle with the device._

_Before he could successfully turn it off though, Gore took the second to compose herself and bit down on her assaulter’s tongue. Not hard enough to draw blood- much to her dismay- but enough to cause him intense pain._

_As expected, Gordon jerked back with a pained cry. He fell against the driver’s door, eyes clenched shut and hands over his mouth as he whimpered in agony._

_Gore meanwhile, fumbled with removing her mace while her other hand fumbled with the manual lock._

_Gordon’s eyes snapped open and he lunged for the satyress once more, only to scream in pain as he was maced at nearly point-blank range. He fell back once more as Gore finally got the door open and literally tumbled out onto the street. She got up and slammed the door shut as the gremlin continued to thrash and clutch at his burning eyes._

_“ **YOU BITCH!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!” **Gordon’s muffled screeches sounded from within the cruiser. _

_Gore took a couple of stunned steps back before turning and dashing down the street. She slowed only to dodge into a random alley, fully intent on taking as many of those as she could in her attempt to throw off and loose Gordon once he composed himself and gave chase._

_And give chase he would. _

_She had a body cam. Literal evidence against him._

_Hel, it was probably because she had evidence that he hadn’t put out a Code Zero and had half the force searching for her under the pretense that she had attacked him, because had things been any different in which Gore had not had her body cam, Gordon would have totally painted himself as the victim. _

_That’s just the way Gordon was. A crooked, slimy, pathetic excuse for a police officer or a living being all together. _

_No. Gordon knew he did wrong, and he’d be willing to ‘take care of’ the issue on his own…by any means necessary. _

_Gore paused behind a dumpster and glanced at the gun on her waist._

_She was armed…but so was Gordon…and unlike her, he would no doubt be more willing to use his weapon on her than she was on him_ . 

_Gore’s eyes fell on the radio on her shoulder. She could call for help, but doing so would give away her position as Gordon would hear the call as well. _

_The low, oncoming rumble of an oncoming car, most likely a police cruiser, got Gore dashing down the remainder of the alley. She ducked around the corner of a building just as Gordon drove by the alley she had been hiding in._

_“Goooore! Where the fuck are you?!” Gordon called out as he cruised by. _

_Gore released the breath she had been holding once the sound of the car moved further away from her. She moved to hide in another alley._

_She couldn’t call for help. Not yet. Not until she was in a safer, more populated area._

_Thus, began a nearly two-hour game of cat and mouse as Gore slowly made her way out of the dodgy part of the city and into the heavily populated area she was more familiar with. And it was here that she finally met some friendly, familiar faces…_

_It was as she was crossing a plaza parking lot that she spotted the police cruiser._

_At first, her paranoid mind thought it was Gordon. That he had somehow managed to get ahead of her and that she had walked right into his trap, but upon a double glance, Gore could make out the much-welcomed forms of Officers Glenn Avel and Nick Jakoby. _

_Gore’s exhausted heart gave a little flutter of delight before she pushed herself towards the parked cruiser._

_“GLENN! NICK!” she called as she ran towards the duo._

_Officer Avel was the first to spot the frantic satyress and promptly scrambled out of the car to meet his friend._

_Gore, professionalism be damned, threw her arms around the elf as she crashed into his form, “Glenn…” she whimpered into his chest._

_Avel, despite his surprise at the contact, wrapped his arms around Gore and held her in comfort, “Dory…what happened? Who did this to you?” he questioned as he took in her disheveled appearance and injured bottom lip. _

_Unlike Gore, Gordon had managed to draw a bit of blood from his bite._

_Gore tightened her hold, “I-it was Gordon…he tired…h-he tried…” fresh tears pooled in her eyes, and Avel held her closer. _

_“ Gordon?” Jakoby repeated as he joined the duo. “Where is he?” he asked as he surveyed the area. _

_“Looking for me.” Gore answered, her exhaustion catching up to her, “He took me to the remote part of town where he tried to…” she shook her head, not wanting to even say that dreaded word, “before he could do anything, I maced him and managed to get away…I’ve been running from him for the past couple of hours…” _

_“Why didn’t you put out a call for backup?” Avel prodded._

_“I didn’t want to give away my position. The last thing I wanted was for him to find me before anyone else could.” Gore explained._

_“Glenn, we should get ‘er back to the station.” Jakoby suggested, “We’ll have to file a complaint with Embers-”_

_“ Not Embers!” Gore snapped. _

_Avel shook his head, “Embers won’t give a damn about her.” He looked down at doe, “We need to get Bronco involved.”_

_Gore nodded eagerly in agreement._

_Yes! Bronco! That’s exactly who they needed!_

_“Let’s go…I wanna go now!” Gore urged. _

_Avel reluctantly let her go, “Alright, we’re going, but…you’re going to have to ride in the back cause-”_

_“ I’ll ride in the back.” Jakoby interrupted, looking between the two. _

_Gore shook her head, “No Nick, you don’t have-”_

_“It’s fine,” the orc insisted, “I mean, by the looks of it, Gore could use the AC.” He motioned to the doe, indicating her flushed red and sweaty face. _

_Avel took in the woman’s appearance, “Yeah…you do look like you could use some cool air…” he admitted. “Alright. Let’s get back to the station before that bastard does.” _

_Gore couldn’t agree more. _

_The trio made it back to the station within twenty minutes, and despite the looks and questions of concern from the other officers regarding her appearance, Avel and Jakoby made good on their promise to escort Gore to Bronco’s office._

_“Gore? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be out patrolling with Gordon!” Sergeant Embers demanded, “And you two,” he motioned to Avel and Jakoby, “You’re supposed to be out on the field as well!” _

_Gore paused to glare at their supervising sergeant and looked just about ready to say something to him when Avel placed a hand on her still moist back, “An issue came up, we’re taking Dory to see Captain Bronco.”_

_Sergeant Embers blinked, “And issue? What are you talking about? What did she do?” he snarled in Gore’s direction. _

_“With all due respect sir, it’s not what she did, it’s what Gordon did.” Jakoby defended. _

_“ Gordon?” _

_“ Yes sir,” Avel snapped, “Gordon attacked and nearly assaulted Officer Gore.” Some of the nearby officers gasped and began whispering among themselves, “We’re taking her to Captain Bronco to file a report on the issue.”_

_With that, the trio turned and continued on their way to Colt’s office, leaving a stunned bugbear behind._

_They arrived at Colt’s office only a moment later. Avel knocked on the door twice before the small group let themselves in._

_Colt, who had been reading over a report, looked up in surprise at the intrusion. His eyes widened as he took in the state of the lone female officer._

_“Officer Gore! What happened?!” he asked as he pushed himself to his feet. _

_Gore’s lips trembled before she broke down and relayed everything that had happened that day._

* * *

Gore turned off the T.V and turned to rest her chin on the back of her sofa. 

What happened after her retelling of her events happened in what seemed like a blur.

The Chief and Assistant Chief were called in and she had to retell her account. Sergeant Embers was called in and reprimanded for _allowing_ the temporary partnership _despite_ knowing the history between Gore and Gordon. Soon after that, Officer Gordon was called in, and as expected, he gave his _own_ version of events and tried to file a complaint against Gore. In the end, Gordon, Gore _and_ Embers were all put on paid leave while an investigation was conducted.

As it turned out, Gordon had somehow managed to hack the roster system and paired himself with Gore while Specter was out sick that day. It was also revealed- thanks to the body cam- that Gore’s version of events were right, and Gordon’s were completely fabricated…not that Colt, Avel, Jakoby, Specter or the majority of the department doubted Gore’s account to begin with. It was just nice to have solid proof that could validate a restraining order and possible jail sentence.

And a restraining order _was_ given against Gordon…as well as a pathetic prison sentencing of only _two_ years for the attempted rape.

None the less, Gordon got _most_ of what he deserved. He was fired from the department and thanks to Colt, he would _never_ be allowed to work in law enforcement again; he had a restraining order to _never_ contact Gore again as well as being ordered to remain three hundred; then there was the prison sentence… _short_ , but a sentencing none the less; and finally, Gordon had to register as a sex offender and had to suffer from all the disadvantages and bad reputation that came with it.

As for Gore, she continued to work for the police department- _obviously_ \- but was referenced to a therapist to help her cope with the trauma.

Embers was allowed to return, though he was demoted from his position as Sergeant. It served as a punishment for allowing Gordon to work with Gore to begin with.

Gore’s family had tried to pressure her to sue the department, but she strongly declined. What did money have to do with anything anyway?

No, Gore had been semi-happy with the outcome, and up until _now_ , Gordon had abided to the restraining order and kept his distance.

It was just _now_ that he was finally making his move… _again._

Gore picked up her cell and glanced at the time before setting it back on the coffee table.

“Come on Glenn…just _get_ here already…” she said to her self as she turned her attention back to the locked door.

* * *

Avel pulled up to the apartment complex and glanced around the moderately lit parking lot. When he didn’t see Gordon lurking around the shadows, he cautious turned off and exited his cruiser, his hand on his gun at the ready. He moved through the parking lot at a brisk pace, eyes constantly taking in his surroundings.

Upon reaching the building, he pressed the buzzer located next to the lobby doors- kept locked between the hours of 12 A.M and 5 A.M- and waited for the buildings security guard to answer.

“ _Yes_?” came the scratchy reply.

Avel leaned towards the intercom, making sure to keep himself in clear view of the security camera positioned towards him, “Yeah, I’m here to check up on one of your tenants in unit four-sixteen.”

There was a pause, “ _You here on police business?”_

“Yes sir.”

Another pause, “…we weren’t informed of any calls made to the police department…”

“It wasn’t an emergency call…it was made through my personal number.” Avel admitted before adding, “The tenant’s an officer as well. I can have her call you and confirm this if you like.”

Pause. “ _That won’t be necessary Officer_.” There was a high buzz and a click, indicating the lobby door had been unlocked.

Avel nodded to the camera, “Thank you!” He entered the building and made to go to the elevator before stopping and heading over to the door mark ‘SECURITY’.

He knocked on the door and waited as the sound of shuffling was heard within the room. The door cracked open a few seconds later, and a young satyr, probably in his early twenties, peeked out the room. He looked a bit frazzled at seeing the officer at the door.

“Sorry if I startled you, but I’ve got a question.” Avel said as he studied the young buck’s face.

The guard gave a forced laugh in dismissal, “I-it’s fine…my partner and I were just watching a…a scary movie and I’m still on edge…” he laughed again, “W-what’s the question?”

Avel glance around before looking the buck in the eye, “Has a gremlin come by here recently?”

The young guard blinked, “Gremlin?”

Avel nodded, “Yeah. Has a male gremlin come by, asking to see one of your tenants?”

“The one in unit four-sixteen?”

“Yes.”

The satyr shrugged and shook his head, “N-no…I-I mean…we have gremlin tenants, b-but none that have recently come by for an early morning visit…” he shrugged again.

Avel looked unsure but nodded anyway, “Alright…well, thank you. I’m…I’m just going to go check on my co-worker then. Enjoy the rest of your shift.” He said before turning and heading towards the elevator.

He was just about to press the ‘up’ bottom when the young guard suddenly shouted out, “He’s here! He’s right behi-” he was cut off with a yelp and dropped to the group in an unconscious heap.

Seeing the young buck go down, Avel immediately drew his gun and pointed it at Gordon as he exited the security office…his _own_ gun drawn on the officer.

“Drop the weapon Gordon!” Avel demanded.

Gordon shook his head, “No Avel…I think _you’re_ the one that needs to lower your weapon.”

“Don’t think I won’t shoot you Gordon!” Avel warned.

Gordon chuckled, “I _know_ you won’t. You and the rest of those pansies in the department are trained to reach for your taser first instead of your gun.” He taunted.

“I’m holding a gun _right now_.” Avel countered.

“As am I, but unlike you, _I’m_ not aiming to simply injure… _I_ shoot to kill.” Gordon stepped forward, “And I _will_ kill you… _you_ and this _kid_ and the _old geezer_ I have tied up in the security room.”

Avel looked into the gremlin’s eyes. He _meant_ it…

The elf slowly, _reluctantly_ lowered his weapon, “What do you want Gordon?”

The gremlin motioned to the elf’s gun, “Well for starters, I want you to place your gun on the ground and step away from it.”

“Are you serious?”

Gordon jerked his head in the still unconscious satyr’s direction, “I could always start with the kid…”

“ _Okay_ , okay! I’m doing it!” Avel said as he slowly lowered his gun to the ground and stepped away with his hands up in surrender, “ _Now_ what?”

“ _Now_ , I want you to cuff yourself…hands behind your back.”

Avel glared as he pulled out his handcuffs and did as he was told.

Gordon nodded in approval, “Good. Now just stand there and wait, while I restrain the kid.” He disappeared into the security room before returning with a set of handmade zip-tie cuffs. Once the young satyr’s wrists were bound, he swiftly made his way over to the elven officer and picked up his gun.

“Okay, so you have my gun…you have us bound… _now_ what’s your next move?” Avel asked, stepping back as Gordon approached him, gun aimed right at Avel’s chest.

“ _Our_ next move is that we’re going to go to Gore’s unit, and you’re going to convince her to open her door, least she wants to see you killed. After that…I guess you can sit and watch what I do to her for the rest of the night.” He nudged Avel in the direction of the elevator with his gun before pressing the ‘up’ button.

The doors slid open and the two entered the confined space. Gordon pressed for the fourth floor and the two were off.

As the lift slowly ascended, Gordon addressed Avel, “So why _are_ you here Avel?” he questioned casually.

Avel gave him a look of disbelief, “I _was_ here to protect her from _you_.”

“And you doing such a _great_ job of it.” Gordon taunted. Avel went silent. “I guess you _won’t_ be getting those brownie points to be the one to pop her cherry.”

“ _What_?!”

Gordon smirked, “You heard me. Based on my intellectual gatherings, little-miss-tease has never been intimate with anyone…until tonight.”

Avel cheeks burned with fury, “You’re a sick _bastard!”_ he snarled.

Gordon rolled his eyes, “Like you _haven’t_ thought about banging Gore.”

“I-”

“ _I’ve_ seen the way you look at her…the way you _talk_ to her…you wanna fuck her just as bad as I do.” Gordon said as the lift reached the fourth floor. He shoved Avel out into the hall, “So _maybe_ if you be a good boy, I’ll let you have a turn with her after me.” He said sadistically as he nudged the elf forward.

* * *

Down in the lobby, the satyr security guard came with a pained groan. He made to push himself up, only to realize that his wrists were bound behind him.

“What the…?” he grunted and groaned as he pushed himself to his feet without the aid of his hands as best he could. Once he was up, he looked around, panting from the effort.

Where was the gremlin? Where was the cop?

The sound of muffled yelling from the security room caught his attention and he wasted no time on checking on his older mentor.

“Are you alright?” the young buck asked.

The older guard motioned to one of the screens in which Gordon was marching Avel down the fourth-floor hall.

The satyr’s heart dropped as he realized they were heading towards Officer Gore’s apartment. He glanced around and saw that his phone was still on his desk.

He dropped down onto his seat and using his chin, he dragged the device closer to him. Then, with the help of his pointy nose, he was able to unlock and dial emergency services.

“ _911, where is your emergency?”_

* * *

Gore was currently typing out a ‘where are you’ text to Avel when a knock sounded at the door.

She slowly lowered the phone and turned to the double locked barrier that separated her from whoever was standing out in the hall.

“Who is it?” she called out and she approached the door.

“It’s…it’s me…” Avel’s voice sounded from the hall.

“Glenn?” Gore called out. She grabbed her stepping stool and peered out of the peephole.

Standing in the hallway was Glenn, hands behind his back and looking rather…frazzled.

“Glenn!” Gore made to unlock the door when-

“ _Don’t_ open the door!”

The sudden command was enough for Gore to jerk her hand away, but the resulting ‘SMACK’ followed by Avel’s pained cry was worrying enough to warrant a second look through the hole.

Gore’s jaw dropped at what she saw, “ _Gordon_?!”

Gordon, now with his gun pressed against Avel’s bleeding temple, turned to the door with a sinister smile, “Hey beautiful.” He cooed.

Gore stepped off the stool and backed from the door, “Gordon…y-you’re _not_ supposed to _be_ here! You need to let Glenn go and you need to _leave_!” 

Gordon chuckled, “No…no I don’t think that’s going to happen. At least…not until I get what I _want_.”

The doe’s blood ran cold at the implication of the gremlin’s words.

“Gordon…if you don’t leave, I’m going to call for backup!”

“You do that, and I’ll blow Avel’s brains out here and now.” Gordon warned, his voice dropping to a deadly tone.

Gore cupped her mouth in horror, “ _No_!”

“Then open the door Pandora.”

“Don’t do it!” Avel countered. There was another ‘SMACK’ and a pained grunt, “Don’t worry about me! Just don’t- AH!” There were several more hits and yelps as Gordon continued to pistol whip his hostage.

The sounds were enough to make Gore’s eyes water as she feared for her closest work friend, “ _Okay!_ I’ll let you in just…stop hurting Glenn…”

The sounds outside ceased, “Atta girl…” Gordon cooed.

“Dory… _don’t_ …” Avel panted.

Gore ignored him and with trembling hands, she undid the locks and pulled the door open. Her eyes widened as she took in Avel’s bleeding and beaten form, “ _Glenn_!” she made to go to him but stopped in her tracks when Gordon’s gun was aimed at her.

“ _Get_ back.” He ordered.

Gore hesitantly backed into her apartment while Gordon hauled Avel to his feet.

The gremlin shoved the elf into the unit, and Gore grunted as she caught his form in her arms.

“Glenn…” Gore breathed as she held her best friend.

Gordon shut and locked the door before tearing the elf from the satyress’ arms and tossing him to the ground.

“Be _careful_ with him!” Gore pleaded.

Gordon took in his two captives, “You know…you two seem to care an _awful_ lot about each other to just be ‘friends’.” He noted as he circled the two.

Gore glared, “Of _course_ we care about each other, that’s what friends _do_.” She hissed.

The gremlin had the nerve to _laugh_ at his ex-coworker, “It’s funny how you two still think you’re simply _‘friends’._ ” He chuffed.

“ _What_ are you _talking_ about?” Gore demanded.

“I think you _both_ know what I’m talking about.” Gordon answered as if it were the most obvious thing, “But for shits and giggles, why don’t you ask _him_ what I’m talking about.” He motioned to Avel, who was now in Gore’s arms once more, “Ask him what he’s _really_ thinking about when he looks at you…what he _really_ feels when he _holds_ you.”

Gore’s eyes went to Avel in confusion.

“He’s _crazy_.” Avel insisted.

“ _Am_ I?” Gordon pressed, “Am I _really_ crazy for noticing those looks of _longing_ to send to her when her back is turned?” He grinned at Avel’s silence before turning back to Gore, “He wants to fuck you just as bad as I do. The only difference between he and I is that, _I_ don’t play these ‘lovey dovey’ try-to- win-someone-over bullshit games-”

“So you just _take_ what you want.” Gore accused.

Gordon shook his head at the satyress, “No…regular seduction worked well, and I had little to no problem bedding other female officers until I met _you_.”

Without warning, Gordon bent down and tore Gore away from Avel before hauling her to her feet. He then forced her up against the wall and pinned her there, chest to chest.

Gore grunted as the gremlin pressed himself against her.

“I _tried_ to play nice,” Gordon hissed in her ear, “but _you_ hade to play hard-to-get. _Now_ , I’m going to have to take what I _want_ , and I’m not leaving until I do.” He looked down at Avel, who had managed to push himself into a seating position, “And aren’t we lucky to have an extra member to our audience?”

“ _Extra_ …member?” Avel repeated as he braced himself against the back of Gore’s couch.

Gordon nodded, “Oh _yes_ …I’m going to be streaming our little performance to some acquaintances of mine…they’re _really_ looking forward to our little show.” He turned back to Gore and took a firm hold of her chin.

Gore did her best to pull her face free, “You’re _not_ going to get away with this Gordon…you _will_ do hard time if you go through it it…” she warned.

“I know I will.” Gordon bragged, “ _But_ since I’m going to be going to prison for being an accessory to murder, I might as well have my fun and get back at Bronco before we do him in.”

“ _Bronco_?” Gore asked, her brow furrowing.

“What does Bronco have to do with anything?” Avel demanded.

Gordon scoffed, “He’s got _everything_ to do with it! Part of the reason why I’m here is to get back at that fat bastard!”

Gore tensed defensively at his words.

“But you said you were going to ‘do him in’?” Avel pressed, trying to bide Gore and himself some time so that one of them could think of a plan to get out of this situation. That and, he wanted to see what he knew about their missing Captain and what exactly his plans for him were.

“And we are-”

“‘ _We’?_ ” Gore asked.

Gordon shrugged, “You two know how it is…in our line of work, we tend to make certain _enemies_ who…tend to hold grudges.” He paused to let that small hint sink in, “ _Eventually_ …those enemies come back for a little vengeance.” He flashed Gore another toothy smile.

“And what does any of this have to do with _me_?” Gore demanded as she pressed herself against the wall in an attempt to get away from her captor.

“ _You_? Well…this is partially me just finishing what I started a couple of years ago _but,_ Bronco stuck his nose in our business…he mingled in _lots_ of people’s business, and he’s pissed off a lot of us. _Me_ coming after _you_ and _him_ being at our undisclosed location, watching and being unable to do anything…it’ll _kill_ him to see you get hurt while knowing there’s _nothing_ he could do to stop it.” Gordon shrugged again, “It’ll be a big failure on his part. He’ll die knowing he could save you.”

Avel seethed, “So now _what_? You rape Gore and then your ‘friends’ kill our Captain?”

Gordon sent Avel an annoyed look, as if he was growing tired of having to answer such ‘silly’ questions, “No…not yet. Each of us need to have our turn getting back at Bronco before we, you know…” he mimed shooting himself in the head. “I’m barley the second one to get my turn. There’s still several others after me.”

“You’re _sick_!” Gore hissed.

“Maybe. But in the end, I’ll be getting what I want, and it’ll be _worth_ it.” Gordon shifted his weight, “Now…where are your handcuffs?”

Gore went still, “… _why_?”

Gordon gave an ‘oh I don’t know’ look, “Well how else will I make sure to keep still?”

Gore’s eyes met Avel’s. The elf’s cheeks were turning purple with slightly withheld rage.

“They’re in my car.” Gore lied.

“Your _car_?” Gordon repeated, sounding like he wasn’t buying it.

Gore nodded, “Yeah. My car.”

The gremlin hummed in thought, “That’s too bad…I guess we’ll just have to use these zip ties.” He dug into his back pocket and produced a small bundle of the plastic restraints, “You know, the cuffs would have been _slightly_ more comfortable, but oh well. Just try not to squirm around so much.” He moved to grab on of the satyress’ wrist, only for Gore to struggle against him.

“Wait… _wait!_ ” Gore pleaded, “Just… _hold on_ a second…”

Gordon sighed with impatience, “You’re only making this harder on _yourself_. I’m not leaving until I get what I want.”

Gore pulled her wrists closer to herself, “B-but…wouldn’t you prefer it if I was able to touch you back?”

Gordon laughed, “Nice try, but I’m not falling for that trick…” he grabbed Gore’s wrist.

She managed to tug her limb free, “No r-really…obviously I have no choice-”

“Which makes your compliance all the more suspicious.” Gordon interrupted.

“…I just want at least _some_ sort of dignity.” Gore rebutted.

“It’s supposed to be a punishment towards Bronco. It does no good if he sees it’s consensual.” The ex-cop pointed out.

“But it’s not. All I’m saying is that I won’t fight you.” Gore begged softly. Gordon looked unsure, so Gore tried a different tactic, “Didn’t you say I was beautiful? Wouldn’t you rather have me _not_ restrained? I-if you want me to scream and cry, I’ll…I’ll do that, just… _please_ don’t tie me down… _please_ …” she forced herself to relax, to show she was willing to submit to him.

Gordon eyed her suspiciously, “You’ll give yourself to me? Just like _that_?”

“Like I said, it’s not like I have a choice.” Gore said in defeat.

“Dory, don’t do it!” Avel struggled to push himself to his feet, only to be kicked over by Gordon.

Gore winced, “It’s okay Glenn…I’ll be okay…”

Avel shook his head before glaring at the gremlin, “You’re _not_ going to get away with this! I’ll throw you in prison _myself_ if you touch her!” he tried to get up again, only to be knocked over once more.

“Glenn-”

“ _So_ protective…” Gordon jeered, “Just like that Captain of yours. The only difference is that Bronco didn’t love her back,” Gore winced at the brutal truth, “but _you_ …you actually _do_ love her… _don’t_ you?”

Gore’s ears perked slightly while Avel’s cheeks burned with even _more_ intensity.

Gordon chuckled darkly, “Of course you do.” He jerked his head in Gore’s direction, “You can comfort and fuck her after me.”

Avel’s jaw clenched at the jab.

“Glenn?”

Avel turned his attention to Gore, whose eyes held a hidden expression he couldn’t even place.

“It’ll be okay.” Gore assured.

Avel shook his head, “No…no it _won’t_ be…”

Gordon gave an exaggerated sigh, “ _Enough_ talk! I’ve waited _years_ for this and everyone else is waiting for a show!” he took a firm hold on Gore, “So let’s give them what they want. And _you_!” he reached down and hauled Avel to his feet, “You’re going to watch this too!”

Avel clenched his jaw and glared as he and Gore were shoved in the direction of Gore’s bedroom.

Once there, Avel was made to sit on the rolling chair by the small desk Gore kept in her room.

He watched as Gordon took Gore into his arms and caress her face.

Something _he_ himself had longed to do…

“I’ve never been a fan of freckles, but you seem to pull them off well.” Gordon cooed as he leaned down to smell her raven hair.

“Hmm.” Gore hummed absent mindedly. She clenched her eyes as she was pulled in for a kiss. Her stomach churned as she opened her mouth and allowed the gremlin’s forked tongue to dominate hers.

“Take off your shirt…” Gordon demanded.

Gore did as she was told and pulled off the grey t-shirt she was wearing.

“A _sport’s_ bra?” Gordon asked skeptically.

Gore said nothing.

None the less, Gordon brought his hands up to cup the satyress’ breast.

Gore whimpered at the contact.

Gordon made to peel off the last bit of clothing only to stop and shove his hand into his right, front pocket. “Almost forgot to start streaming.” He gave a light hearted chuckle as he looked down at his device.

Gore watched him for only a second before speaking up, “Bram…”

Having heard his first name, Gordon cast his attention back to Gore.

Steeling her nerves, Gore reached up and cupped the man’s reptilian face. She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs, earning her a smile from him.

It was a tender touch until-

**CRUNCH!**

In a matter of seconds, Gore had tightened her hold and brought him down into a nose breaking headbutt.

“ ** _AAAAHHH_**!!!” Gordon cried as he stumbled back in pain. He dropped his phone and brought his hands up to cover his injured nose. Drops of blood fell to the carpet as he doubled over in pain.

Gore meanwhile, took the distraction as a chance to kick his phone under her bed, well out of his reach.

“FUCKING _BITCH_ , YOU _BROKE_ MY NOSE!!” Gordon raged.

Avel got to his feet. Though his wrists were still cuffed, he was willing to do whatever he could to defend his love.

Gordon lowered his hands and lunged at Gore, who swiftly dodged, causing him to land on the ground with a ‘thump’. He let out a primal growl as he pushed himself to his feet and made to lunge again when Avel rammed into his side, toppling him over once more.

The elf scrambled back as the gremlin tried to swipe at him from the ground, “The gun!” he called to Gore.

Gore turned to run out of the room to retrieve the nearest gun from the living room.

Unfortunately, Gordon was quick to recover as he launched off the floor and took after Gore.

He tackled her just before she could wrap her fingers around her gun that was still sitting on the coffee table.

The two fell to the floor with a crash.

Gordon flipped Gore onto her back and gave her a painful backhanded slap.

“Stupid _wench_ … _always_ wanting to do things the _hard_ way!” Gordon hissed as he struggled to pin Gore’s wrists to the floor.

Avel dashed out of the room and with a swift kick to the gremlin’s side, he knocked Gordon off the female officer.

Gore shoved the short-breathed gremlin away from her, and went to get up.

Gordon, down but not out, reached out and grabbed one of her ankles, successfully bringing her back to the ground. He attempted pulled himself back onto her, only for Gore to squirm out of his grasp. When he made to grab at her again, she kicked.

The hit landed right in Gordon’s face, knocking him out cold instantly.

Avel moved to Gore’s side as she scrambled to her feet.

Gore panted as she looked down at the still form, “You think he’s dead?” she asked the elf.

Avel shook his head, “No…no I think he’s still breathing.”

That was a shame.

“Should…should I check his pulse?”

“It _is_ procedure in these types of situations.” Avel answered. He didn’t like the notion any more than Gore did, but it _was_ procedure for an officer to check over a suspect after a violent altercation, as well as provide medical aid if said attacker was injured.

Gore wrinkled her nose. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn’t have had a problem with following the rules, but for her _twice_ attempted rapist…

Still, procedure was procedure, and as a cop, she had to make sure he was okay…or at least, _alive_.

“Cover me.” She instructed.

Avel nodded and stayed close as Gore approached the downed form.

Gore knelt down and carefully placed her fingers under Gordon’s jawline.

“He’s got a pulse…and he’s breathing.” Gore confirmed before standing up and backing away from the form.

“That…good…” Avel started, “We can get him fixed up and then bring him in for questioning. He knows where Bronco is.”

Gore nodded, “Yeah…I guess we shou-”

There was an authoritarian knock at the door that made the duo jump.

“N.M.P.D. Is anyone in there?” A voice called from the other side of the door.

Gore and Avel shared a look before the satyress dashed to the entrance.

“Yes, I’m here!” she said before unlocking the locks and opening the door. She was greeted by the sight of two concerned coworkers.

“Willow…Blaze…hi!” she greeted as she readily led the officers into her apartment.

Officer Willow, a rookie nymph, stepped into the apartment hesitantly, “We got a call from a security guard saying there was a gremlin taking hostages and heading towards your apart- _oh gods_!” she gasped upon seeing the unconscious culprit.

Officer Blaze, an older Imp, took in the scene, his long tail swinging in thought, “What happened _here_?” he asked as he looked from Gordon to Gore to Avel.

“We were ambushed,” Gore explained, “Gordon here took Avel hostage and used him to get me to let him in. He then tried to...well…there’s _a lot_ of explaining we need to do…”

Officer Blaze nodded, “By the looks of it, it’s one Hel of a story, but first,” he turned to Officer Willow, “Put a call for some paramedics. We’ve got two injured officers and an unconscious…culprit?” he looked to the duo, who nodded in confirmation.

Officer Willow nodded and reached for her radio, “Dispatch this is Officer Willow…I need paramedics over here at Thunderbird Apartments, room 416…”

* * *

Half an hour later, a redressed Gore and now uncuffed Avel finished giving their statements.

During that time, several paramedics had arrived to tend to a restrained Gordon as well as Avel and Gore. Two more officers had also shown up as additional backup and were currently working to comfort and reassure the other tenants that had heard the commotion during the fight. Officer Willow accompanied the paramedics as they left with the still K.O’ed Gordon to the hospital. Officer Blaze was the officer taking the off-duty officers’ statements.

“So, you say Gordon _knows_ Bronco and his son’s whereabouts?” Officer Blaze asked as he looked over his notes.

Gore and Avel shared a look, “Well…he didn’t mention Barley in particular, but he _was_ with the Captain, and they’re _both_ missing, so…the only obvious conclusion is that their both in the same area.” Gore answered.

Officer Blaze nodded, “True…sorry, that was a stupid question.” He looked at Gordon’s cellphone that Gore had since retrieved from under her bed, “But you also said that he mentioned other members that could be associated with this kidnapping?”

“He didn’t say how many, just that there were other people that were actively waiting to hurt the Captain.” Avel input.

“I see…” Officer Blaze frowned at the device.

“You think we can find anything on his phone?” Gore asked.

Officer Blaze nodded, “If he doesn’t talk, I’m _sure_ we’ll figure something out on our own.” He looked over his coworkers. “But I don’t think you two should worry about this at the moment. Right now, I think you two could use some rest.” He paused as he looked at Avel, “Well… _Gore_ could use some rest. Avel, I think you’re still on the clock…but don’t be afraid to take the day off tomorrow… _both_ of you.” He got to his feet with a sigh and held up the phone, “As for me, I’m taking this down to the station as evidence. You know the drill. I’ll let you know if any thing comes up…you all let me know if anything else comes up…we’ll be in touch with each other.”

Gore stood up to walk Blaze to the door, Avel followed silently behind her, “Yeah…and I’m sure you know the whole ‘thanks for coming’ drill too.”

Officer Blaze chuckled, “Same ol’, same ol’…” Gore opened the door and the trio looked into the hall at the other officers, “You want them to stay around a little longer?” he asked as he jerked his head in the other officer’s direction.

Gore looked up at Avel before shaking her head, “Nah. I don’t _think_ anyone else is coming, but…I wouldn’t mind Avel staying for a bit. I mean, he’s already here.”

Avel shrugged, “I don’t mind.” 

Blaze nodded, “Fair enough.” He stepped into the hall, “Welp…I better get going. I need to pick up my partner and then swing by the station and drop _this_ off.” He held the phone up again. “You two enjoy the rest of your night.” He said before turning and heading towards the elevator.

“Good night.”

“Night.”

Gore and Avel watched him for a second or two before retreating back into the apartment.

After locking the door, Gore led her friend back to the sofa and turned on the T.V.

The two watched in silence before Gore broke the ice, “Thank you for coming…and for giving me the heads up about Gordon.” She said, breaking her eyes away from the screen.

Avel scoffed but smiled, “A lot of good _that_ did.”

“It _did_.” Gore insisted, “If you hadn’t woken me up, he could have found a way to break in while I was asleep and…” she looked away at the thought of what _could_ have happened had Avel not warned her, “and had you not been here,” she continued, “he could have done what he came to do, and probably get away with it too.”

Avel shrugged, “I don’t know. You seemed to have things under control pretty well.”

“You helped.”

“A bit. You were pretty great though.” Avel smiled at Gore, “I finally got to see those extra self defense lessons in action.”

Gore rolled her eyes, “Yeah, as you can see, I’ve mastered the art of the headbutt…something _every_ satyr should be able to do.”

“You broke his nose.”

“ _True_.”

The two shared a small laugh before falling into silence. They watched the T.V for a few moments.

“Glenn?” Gore said after a while.

“Hm?”

“…When…when Gordon said that you… _loved_ me-”

“He was talking crap. You’re my _friend_. That’s why I called. It’s why I came. As your friend, I couldn’t let anything happen to you.” Avel said as he turned back the small flatscreen.

Gore studied the elf as he said this.

As a cop, she was trained to pick up on certain facial quirks when trying to deduce whether someone was lying or not. One thing she was taught was to look at the eyes- or _eye_ in the case of a cyclops-. The eyes revealed _many_ things.

Avel was no different.

 _Avel’s_ eyes revealed _many_ things.

There was truth _and_ lies in his words.

“You didn’t deny it when he _said_ it.” Gore said gently.

“Because he was _lying_!” Avel insisted.

“Then _why_ didn’t you deny it at the time?”

Avel’s lip quivered.

“Glenn, I’m not _mad_ , I just…want to know…” Gore trailed off. Know _what_ she didn’t know…perhaps confirmation that someone _did_ love her?

Avel stared at the screen.

He wanted to keep denying the claim, to keep saying that it was just Gordon being his usual bullshit self, but…he couldn’t. He couldn’t keep lying to Pandora, to _himself_.

He _had_ to tell her.

He _wanted_ to tell her.

If she denied it, then so be it. He was just so _tired_ of keeping it a secret.

“When I first saw you,” he started as he turned his eyes to her, “I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen…then I heard you talk, heard you _laugh_ , and I thought ‘ _gods_ I want to know her’.” Avel paused and looked back at the T.V, “It took a while to gather the courage _just_ to ask if I could sit next to you…”

Gore smiled as she thought back to the first time she and Glenn spoke- as in _actually_ spoke to each other. At the time, she thought Glenn’s sweaty appearance had been because his car AC had gone out or something…it _had_ been a rather hot morning. _Now_ though, she was sure the perspiration had been brought on by intense nerves.

“When we started talking and started spending more time around each other, I started liking you even _more_.” Avel looked at Gore again, “We got along so well, that I thought we’d be better off as friends, but then you’d laugh or smile, and I’d fall in love with you all over again,” there it was. He said it. “and I’ve _kept_ loving you even after all these years…”

Gore blinked as she took all this in, “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Avel’s heart ached, “Because…because you were in love with Bronco…”

Gore’s ears dipped.

The two stopped talking for a while.

“I know you’ve only seen me as a friend, and I’ll understand if that’s _all_ you ever want to see me as. But just know that…I love you _so_ much.” Avel stated as the next show started.

Gore smiled, “Believe it or not, I’m actually really glad to hear you say that.”

Avel’s ears perked, “You are?”

Gore nodded, “I’ve…I’ve been liking you too. Even while I was crushing on Bronco, I…I guess I’ve always sort of liked you more than I thought I should have.” Avel raised a brow and Gore continued, “I had always been so confused about liking two men at the same time a-and…I thought _you_ only saw me as a friend, so…that’s why I kept trying my luck with Bronco.” She scoffed, “And then _he_ got married and…I thought that was it for me. One guy chose another woman, and the other, a close friend that I _thought_ didn’t like me in that way.”

“Oh _Dory_ …” Avel sighed, his heart heavy for the woman.

“I know I keep saying how much I like being single and that I never want to get married,” Gore continued, “and its true… _sometimes_. Most of the time its just a front like…if I keep saying it, I’ll start to _actually_ believe it and…maybe I’ll stop feeling so lonely.”

Avel took Gore’s hand in his own, “Dory…”

“Glenn…”

The two looked into each other’s and almost without hesitation, they leaned forward and met in a kiss. 

They pulled away and Avel brought a gentle hand to Gore’s freckled cheek, “I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner.” He apologized softly.

“Me too.” Gore whispered.

The two kissed again, this time more passionately.

The sound of Gore’s phone ringing made the two of them jump and separate.

Gore leaned forward and swiped the device from her coffee table. She brows raised in surprise when she saw the name on the screen.

“It’s Specter…” she said in confusion. “Do you mind if…?”

Avel shook his head, “Not at all.”

Gore nodded in appreciation and answered just before her partner would be sent to voicemail, “Gore here.” She answered before pausing, “Yeah hey…no, no I was up already…yeah really…well Glenn woke me up cause-…Glenn… _Avel_ …yeah and he’s actually here right now…yeah… _no_ not for that reason! He’s here because of something else. _Trust_ me, it’s a crazy story…oh you’ll get the details alright. So what about you, why are _you_ calling?...Really? What did she say?... _What_?!” Gore leaned forward in her seat, “No way!...Oh my gods…y-yeah, yeah I’m- _we’re_ on our way…uh-huh, I’ll see you there…bye.” Gore hung up before turning to Avel, “Specter got a call from Laurel saying that someone dropped off a video on her front steps regarding Bronco’s whereabouts.”

Avel perked at the news, “Really?”

Gore nodded, “Specter’s heading over to the station and wants us to meet her there.” She said as she got up from the couch.

Avel followed her lead, “Alright, let’s do it.”

Gore went to change, as well as grab her badge from her dresser. Soon after, the duo were out the door and heading to the elevators themselves.

As they entered the lift, Avel fought the urge to scoff at the night’s events.

Looks like the night had _more_ excitement in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Police codes:   
> Code Zero- By all accounts, this is the police code for 'officer under attack'
> 
> Satyr names and terms:   
> Females- Doeling (child)  
>  Doe (young adult/pre married female)  
>  Nanny (mature adult/married female)  
> Males- Buckling (child)  
>  Buck(young adult/married male)  
>  Billy (mature adult/married male)
> 
> Crime sentencing:   
> Restraining Order distance- Usually between 300-500 Ft.   
> Attempted rape prison time- 1 and a half to four years
> 
> Emergency # in Onward:   
> 911\. There is a blink and you'll miss it seen in which the emergency number 9-1-1 can be seen on the back of Colt's cruiser. 
> 
> Real World spoofs: New Mushroomton is supposed to be based on a Californian coast suburb.   
> * New Realm City = New York City


End file.
